TCR Season 16: Union of Wills
by CrimsonRev
Summary: Izuku has always wanted to be a Hero, however, his status as a Quirkless put a setback on his dream, but who needs a Quirk either way? Now with the guidance of an unorthodox person, he shall become the greatest Hero ever with not only his comrades, but also their Quirks! However, not everything goes according to plan... M-Rated for a reason. Gender-Benders and Harem.
1. Arc 1: The First Step

**CR: Hello and welcome to the next project and season of "The Crimson Revenant" called "Union of Wills"!**

**Alex: ...**

**CR: What's wrong?**

**Alex: ...**

**CR: Are you alright?**

**Alex: ...**

**CR: Why aren't you saying anything?**

**Alex: ...**

**CR: O-kay, now I'm creeping out**

**Alex: ...**

**CR: CAN YOU TELL ME AT LEAST WHAT'S WITH YOU?!**

**Alex: ...**

**CR: Grrrrr, AAAARRRRRGHHH! CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?!**

**Ashura: He's mad at you**

**CR: What?! Why?**

**Ashura: Because once again you're having these ideas and not focusing on your other stories.**

**CR: You do realize that this is a draft right?**

**Ashura: Unless you publish it then yes.**

**Alex: Grrrr, I've... had... ENOUGH! *lungs at CR***

**CR: SHIT! *runs***

**Alex: GET BACK HERE BOI! *follows CR***

**Ashura: *stares at them as they get farther and farther* ... So, I'm the host now; oh well. So, for a reference when you read CR's scream, play "The Good And Bad of WILDCAT" at minute 6:22 when Brock "Moo Snuckle" screams.**

**Now, for the descriptive disclaimer, CR owns nothing but my brother, me and anything you don't recognize; and if you recognize any OC content, then it may or may not belong to him; if he doesn't, then credit goes for the creator.**

**Also, CR gives his thanks to** _**Marethyu **_**for Beta Reading this chapter, which helps him a lot.**

"Speech"

_"Flashback Speech"_

_'Thoughts'_

_(Brief Quip)_

**"All Might Speech/Moves or Techniques"**

**That is all.**

**Alex: *Background* I'M GONNA GET YO ASS BOI!**

**CR: *Background* SOMEONE SAVE MEEEE!**

**Ashura: *sigh* Oh well...**

_**On With The Show**_

* * *

_"Young man, YOU TOO CAN BECOME A HERO!" \- All Might_

* * *

_A bright light erupts, before it showed a hospital during the night, as a bright light was coming from a window._

It all started in Qingqing, China.

_The scene had now shifted to zoom in the face of a baby, which was glowing, all the while it giggled like the newborn it was._

The news reported that a baby was born giving off light.

_There was an image of a man holding a baby with a look of distress that was gracing his features. The screen changed, into dark silhouettes of 3 people, one looking masculine with the other two being feminine._

Ever since then, superpowers were discovered in various places, and as time passed, no one identified the reason behind it.

_The background then shifts into an image of the Earth, as it spun._

Before we even knew it, the supernatural, became natural...

_The sunlight then bathed the Earth, hiding it from view as it was enveloped by the blinding rays of the sun._

What was once fantasy, was now a reality...

_Now the background shifted to reveal many people, who were wearing bizarre and colorful costumes, each having different expressions on their faces._

And dreams came true.

_A dark blue cape appears, covering the screen, as the figure of a tall, muscled man with blond hair, a slightly tanned complexion, his eyes shadowed and his mouth set on a toothy grin, wearing a red suit and a blue cape, is now seen standing sideways, hands balled into fists and set on his waist, posing as the sunlight made him seem divine._

The world has become a superhuman society, and about 80% of the world's population now has some kind of special trait; a power to represent them.

_The same man is now seen walking towards a door, as it slowly and dramatically starts opening, letting light flood the scene, as well as making the man's cape wave dramatically._

However, with change, also came anarchy.

_The scene now showed a city on fire, as screams were heard from it, as many men and women, each with varying powers, vandalized the city and ruled it._

For there to be order, there must be chaos first. Many used their powers for evil and brought the world down to its knees, where they suffered at their hands.

_The scene now shows a strange figure, wearing a black and amethyst colored armor, his head covered by a hood, with the only thing visible being his amber colored eyes with slit pupils, sitting upon a throne as many people slaughtered, brutalized, and even sodomized in front of him, a cruel smirk on his face as the anguished screams echoed through the land._

From it, emerged the ones that would rebel against their tyranny.

_A young man with shaggy pale blonde hair can now be seen standing alongside a grown man that had messy and curly black hair, whose hands were emitting black wisps of energy with red lightnings, as his own hands emitted prismatic wisps of energy._

In this world swirling in chaos, the vocation that everyone once dreamed of and admired stepped into the light.

_Now the image is set upon a man with waist length white hair, who was wearing a black suit that had some striped designs, which were lit up with green fire, with a laureola made of green fire resting upon his head, standing a few feet in front of a red haired male wearing a navy blue suit with the same designs, although his beard, and the lines were ignited with reddish orange fire, as both stood in the middle of a wrecked building, the white haired man smirking at the other man, whom growled._

And that vocation is…

* * *

As if following a hidden cue, both men launched a torrent of flames at each other at the same time, the red haired man's flames being the normal reddish orange flames while the flames of the white haired man were emerald green. The two torrents clashed at the center of the field, causing a sudden heat wave to wash over the two men; a few seconds passed and it showed how the two were evenly matched… or so it seemed.

The white haired man smirked as, suddenly, his green flames had taken over the reddish orange flames, shocking the other male, at the same time as a gasp was heard.

This particular scene was being watched by a young green haired boy, who was staring at the monitor screen that currently had the brightness at minimum with wide eyes and his mouth agape, indicating that he was the one to let out that gasp.

This boy was none other than Midoriya Izuku, son of Midoriya Inko and Midoriya Hisashi, as well as a devoted Hero fanboy. He was currently holding the figurine of a Hero in his hand while the other one was clutching his seat in anticipation as he watched the video.

As if he was expecting something to happen.

* * *

I was staring at the screen, with nothing else on my mind, as I saw how the villain quickly used Endeavor's Quirk against him. This villain was Heat Viper _**(1)**_, Endeavor's Arch-Nemesis; not much is known about him, other than the fact that he bears a deep hatred against the _**[Hellfire]**_ Quirk user.

They both have fought a few times, with the villain managing to fight the N° 2 Pro Hero each time and evade capture; every time he appeared, he became stronger, faster, more nimble. This video showcased the villain's last fight, as well as a Hero's official debut.

His Quirk, _**[Cobra Flames]**_, allows him to not only manipulate green flames, which are hotter than Endeavor's, but it also allows him to take control of any flames, thus why Endeavor was so easily overpowered.

Being hit by the volley of green fire, Endeavor had to jump back, or else he risked getting roasted _(that green fire was hotter than his own after all)_; however, Heat Viper quickly covered the distance between them in a surprising display of speed, before he started delivering a barrage of flaming fists and kicks.

Endeavor had to lift up his arms to block the jabs sent at him, either redirecting or moving his body to avoid the hits, while occasionally sending out a few punches himself, albeit for naught, as Heat Viper evaded them all.

Suddenly, the white haired villain nimbly jumped over a blast of fire that the Hero had sent at him, causing the debris that were behind him to collapse, shaking the ground and sending dust flying; then, the villain had reached Endeavor silently, yet swiftly, just like a snake, before delivering a flaming roundhouse kick to his face, sending the bulkier man flying away.

He crashed onto another pile of debris, which had promptly collapsed on top him, making me gasp, again; then, Heat Viper pointed his hands towards the Hero, green fire being created, as the surrounding fire was now converging towards him, as a green flaming ball formed, which was growing more as more fire was accumulated.

Endeavor groaned, as he pushed the debris off his body, slowly trying to get up as his body ached, his suit was torn in a few places, while blood was flowing from some of his wounds; he then looked towards the villain, then his eyes widened as the sphere of fire that Heat Viper was preparing stopped growing, before the villain grinned at his downed form.

_"And with a swift strike Heat Viper sends Endeavor flying away! And now he seems to be preparing a final attack! Will Endeavor be able to pull out a victory, or is this the end of the N° 2 Pro Hero?"_ A news reporter loudly commented as she and her crew were broadcasting it from a helicopter. The cameraman, unseen by everyone, was guiding the camera with bated breath, hoping that the Hero would win.

Heat Viper opened his mouth to speak, but the crew could only catch the movement of his lips, when the sphere finished charging, the villain launched it in the form of a beam at the weakened Hero, who could do nothing to stop it.

Endeavor closed his eyes, his head hung down as the beam was now just a few meters away from his soon to be corpse, then everything played in slow motion; as the beam slowly reached him, a figure suddenly appeared, the sound of a sword being sheathed was heard, before the debris along with the beam, suddenly vanished. I gasped as I recognized the figure.

It was a male figure, who stood at 6'2", with waist length white hair that had crimson streaks in it. The most notable part of his hair being the two big strands of hair with red tips that framed his forehead; he had a tanned complexion, with crimson pupiless eyes that were behind a pair of red glasses; he had a black face mask that covered part of his nose, cheeks and mouth.

He was wearing a black tank top that had crimson streaks running down his torso, which were almost forming an 'X' design, while over it he wore a white trench coat with the same 'X' design, only it went to his back, where the 'X' stopped at a red circle, which had the symbol of a black lemniscate _(infinity symbol)_ made of jagged scythes in the center. The trench coat also had the shoulders being colored red, while the forearms had three red 'X's that were laced with each other down to the sleeves.

On his hands were a pair of black fingerless gloves with iron plates on the back of the hand, while on his belt there was a sheathed Nodachi hanging from the left hip; lastly, he was wearing a pair of black pants with red trimmings and a pair of black combat boots with red soles and crimson stripes.

I was jumping in my mind, as I held a figurine of the Pro Hero that was debuting right there: _"The Rebel Hero: Fiery Rampage"_. The hero in question turned towards the villain, his expression unreadable due to the mask.

_"But what's this?! A new figure suddenly shows up and stops Heat Viper's attack as if it was nothing! But who is he? A Hero, seeking to help Endeavor? Or a villain that wants to get the kill?"_ The reporter said with evident surprise in her voice. Meanwhile, Fiery Rampage looked back at Endeavor, as if he was just staring at him, but the Pro Hero behind him got up, a snarl on his face.

The Flame Hero's mouth moved, albeit slowly, as if it hurt him to speak; his body trembled from the pain, although his flames were just as vivid as before. _"And it seems that the N° 2 Pro Hero recognizes this new figure, which must mean that he is either a debuting Hero or an Underground one"_ The reporter spoke, watching as the figure seemingly said nothing, but with the mask, one could only speculate that this Hero was speaking.

But, as the two Heroes discussed, Heat Viper took their distraction as an opportunity, of which he quickly prepared a fireball and threw it at them. However, much to his surprise, Fiery Rampage quickly unsheathed his sword once the ball was a few feet in front of them and cut it in half.

He then suddenly vanished; Heat Viper had no time to register what happened as he was kicked in the stomach, courtesy of the white and red Hero, making him cough out blood before he was sent crashing into a wall. Endeavor's eyes were wide, probably as he was unable to even see the other Hero move.

_"Unbelievable! As Heat Viper launched a sneak attack, this new Hero undid it as if it was nothing! Followed by a retaliation that sent the villain flying away! Just who is this Hero?"_ Said a shocked reporter as the entire crew could only watch as one of the most dangerous villains in Japan was being decimated by this new Hero.

Fiery Rampage then appeared in front of the white haired villain, holding him by the collar, before throwing him to the middle of the area with a shocking amount of force, then appeared above him, fist cocked back. Just a few millimeters away from hitting Heat Viper, a single word echoed through the field, that even the crew on the helicopter could hear it.

_**"Ikkotsu (2)"**_ Was the word that they heard, before the Hero hit the villain's stomach, the force behind it destroying the earth below the villain along with the ground, making the target spit out more blood, as well as his bile. Dust was sent flying, making Endeavor shield his eyes with his arm, as well as his flames being put out.

When the dust settled, the Nº 2 Pro Hero had an expression of clear shock, same as me, as Heat Viper laid in the middle of a crater, a dent the shape of a fist clearly visible on his stomach. His iris and pupils had shrunk to the point they weren't visible, his mouth stained with his blood and puke, while Fiery Rampage was slowly sheathing his sword, which had echoed loudly in the area with a '_clank_' in the silence of the area.

After a few seconds, the Hero in question sighed as his hair shadowed his eyes. _"Yare yare daze"_ Was the only thing he said, before he flickered out of vision. The video stopped, snapping me out of my shock, before I turned off my computer.

Currently, I am at the tender age of seven in my room with the lights off, and I could hear slight snores through my wall as mom was obviously asleep. I turned the lights on, then I grabbed my notebook, which I have labeled _'Notes for my Hero Career'_, and then opened it up to a page that had multiple sketches of the hero I just watched.

As the years passed by, Japan was more and more filled with Pro Heroes, each with amazing Quirks and battle styles, though there were only 3 that stood out among the rest to the public.

The first one, is the Pro Hero that is known as the '_Symbol of Peace: All Might'_. He's currently the Nº 1 Pro Hero of Japan, and he is known for his overwhelming strength and speed. He is someone said to bring hope to those he rescues with his mighty _**'Smashes'**_ that are capable of destroying an entire mountain. No one knows what his Quirk is, and whenever the matter is brought up, something intervenes making him leave just as fast as he comes.

The second one, is the Nº 2 Pro Hero: _'The Flame Hero: Endeavor'_. While just as massive as All Might, he pales in comparison to the Symbol of Peace in terms of speed and sheer might; although his own Quirk, _**[Hellfire]**_, is in a league of its own, known as one of the strongest Fire Type Quirks that have been registered.

Another thing to note about Endeavor is that he holds the number one spot on 'Most Villain Cases Solved', however, he lacks the charisma that All Might possesses, and has proved many times that he seeks to surpass All Might, branding him as his rival. For this, Endeavor is known as the _'Symbol of Ambition'._

And lastly, the Pro Hero known as _'The Rebel Hero: Fiery Rampage'_. Out of all Pro Heroes, he's the only one to ever reach the Nº 3 spot in the Hero Ranks in just 2 years, as well as a place in the Top 10 on the 'Most Villain Cases Solved' scoreboard. While certainly not as massive as Endeavor and All Might in terms of muscle mass, he certainly gives All Might a run for his money in terms of power, as seen with his trademark _**'Ikkotsu'.**_

However, the one thing that Fiery Rampage beats All Might at, is speed; it is said that he's able to go from Musutafu to Tokyo in just a minutes, and that's without even breaking a sweat; add up to the fact that he is also a master swordsman, which when combined with his godlike speed, he is able to cut an entire building down in the blink of an eye.

A similarity he shares with All Might, is his mysteriousness due to him not even revealing his own identity nor his Quirk, which brings up a lot of have been a lot of speculations about his quirk, with some saying he has a Strength Enhancer type of Quirk, others saying that his speed is a Teleportation type of Quirk, yet none of these theories have been proven correct.

The video that I just watched was his official debut, where he didn't even stick around for the reporters to interview him; many even thought that he was a vigilante, for no one even knew his identity, until a few days later, Fiery Rampage revealed himself to the world and his status as a Pro Hero. When the press questioned him on his intervention during the fight between Endeavor and Heat Viper, he only gave one response.

_"I do not like being in the spotlight, however, Heat Viper was a threat that was quickly becoming more dangerous the more he fought; had he succeeded in eliminating Endeavor, he would not only have dealt a crippling blow to the Hero Society, but he would have also acquired Endeavor's flames, which would make him a threat that not even All Might would be able to stop without taking serious injuries. I was brutal, not because I wanted to, but because I_ had _to if I wanted to stop him__"_

However, there were some people that did not like his response, believing that no person, villain or otherwise should get such a beating, but there were others that seemed to agree with him, since the _**[Cobra Flames]**_ were rumored to also grow stronger by letting the user consume more flames. Had Heat Viper- as Fiery Rampage said- consumed Endeavor's flames, even All Might would have some slim chances of winning.

This also made it so that whenever the name 'Fiery Rampage' is brought up, the people are prone to debate. For that reason, he is known to the public as the _'Symbol of Controversy'._

My dream is to be just like All Might, to save people with a smile, to bring hope. However, for someone like me, that dream might be impossible... why?

**_… For I am Quirkless…_**

* * *

_It all started when I was 4, I was in my room, watching for the ... thousandth time the debut of All Might on YuuTube; I had my own All Might Silver Age Edition action figure in my hand, while I was bouncing in my seat. The video ended, and I quickly called mommy again._

_"Mommy! Mommy! Again! Again!" I squealed as my mom quickly came in, and just smiled at my behavior._

_"Izuku, you just don't seem to get tired of it; I can imagine you have given it a couple thousand views by yourself." She told me with mirth, though I only stared at the video which started again. It showed a burning building, with the surrounding people watching in fear. Then, a boisterous laughter echoed through the place, as a huge shadow emerged from the fire, which when it hit a certain angle, revealed a giant of a man, carrying multiple people on his shoulders and under his arms._

_When he was about to speak, I immediately joined in for I had heard those words a thousand times._

**_"Have no fear citizens, why? BECAUSE I AM HERE!"_**

_"Have no fear citizens, why? BECAUSE I AM HERE!" We both spoke at the same time, then I cheered while continuing to watch the video as my mom giggled. At that moment I made a promise._

_"All Might is the coolest hero ever, mommy! And once I get my Quirk, I'm gonna be just like him, I'm gonna save people with a smile!" I told my mom as I then did my own impression of his laugh making her giggle._

_However…_

_"I think you should give up kid"_

_Those words shattered my fantasy like a sledgehammer breaking a TV. It shocked me to the point that I dropped my All Might action figure, which concerned my mother._

_"Oh no, doctor, are you saying that there's something wrong with him? I-I mean, the other children are already showing signs of their Quirks but..." She spoke nervously, while the doctor waited patiently for her to finish, and when she did, he continued._

_"Ma'am, I assume you possess a third or fourth generation Quirk, right?" He asked, and she nodded._

_"Indeed, I possess a strong Telekinesis Quirk, while my husband... my husband's Quirk is Fire Breath, which was very potent" She told the doctor, though she seemed to hesitate when she mentioned dad. The doctor hummed._

_"I see, well, if that's the case, then I must assume that your family, or perhaps your husband's has had a Quirkless relative at one point" He theorised, which made my mom go quiet._

_"... Yes, Hisashi and I both have brothers, and the two of them were Quirkless..." She revealed to which the doctor nodded._

_"Well then, as the years passed by, science has discovered that Quirks have different symptoms on each person, but there are a few common symptoms with the most common one being that they all lack an extra joint on their pinkie toe..." He explained while pointing at the radiography of a foot, showing how the pinkie toe lacked a joint. Then, he pulled out another radiography, this time showing a foot with an extra joint in the pinkie toe._

_"As I checked your son, I discovered an extra joint in his foot, which shows his lack of a Quirk, which he might have inherited from one of his uncles" He finished. That knowledge hit me with the force of a ton of bricks... My mother remained silent, though her hair shadowed her eyes._

_It was quiet for a few moments, until she broke the silence. "... Is there perhaps another test that can confirm that?" She asked, and the doctor nodded, somewhat surprised._

_"Yes indeed. Another thing that science has discovered is that, while rare, it isn't impossible for a person to have a Quirk, specially with the extra joint; however, the process is very expensive, perhaps nearing the thousands of dollars at minimum, I don't suppose you have the money to afford it, do you?" The doctor asked. My mom, once again, went silent._

_She pondered for a few minutes, her eyes flickering between me and the radiography, before her eyes steeled. "... I'll do it..." She replied with a low voice, shocking the doctor, although he hid his surprised expression quickly._

_"... A-are you sure? I must remind you ma'am, that this entire process may cost thousands of dollars" He pointed out once again, though she didn't budge._

_"I will do this, doctor, now, please tell me how much?" She said with a tone of finality, and the doctor relented._

* * *

_A few days later, it was time for my exams, which took about 4 days to complete, though the results did not change; heck, they pretty much cemented it._

**_"I. Was. Quirkless"_**

_After that day, I felt as if the world had turned bleak, and I just dragged my body to my room. What little hope I had left, also left me. I didn't say a word during the entirety of dinner, obviously worrying my mother. However, a few moments later, I heard her entering my room, the lights were out, and the only thing that was_

_barely illuminating the room, was the light of my monitor, which was showing the video of All Might's debut._

_"You see that, mommy?" I asked, my voice wavering, as I looped the video, over and over, listening to his boisterous laughter. Then, I pointed at the monitor._

_"No matter what happens, no matter the circumstances, he's always saving people with a smile" I continued, my voice wavering even more, and then, I turned to look at her, a wobbly smile, sobs threatening to tear out of my chest, tears flowing endlessly from my eyes, while still pointing at the monitor._

_"C-Can I... Can I become a hero, too?"_

_That simple question was the metaphorical gun pointing at my forehead, my hopes and dreams depended on the response. My mom, however, just hugged me, tears falling from her eyes... and pulled the trigger._

**_"... I'm sorry..."_**

_No mom._

**_"... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."_**

_That's not what you're meant to say._

**_"... I'm sorry my baby, I'm sorry..."_**

_You're supposed to help me, you're supposed to back me up. You could have lied that one time, just once to help my feelings at least._

**_"... I'm sorry..."_**

_That day, my own mother had unknowingly failed me._

* * *

_The next day, when the other children at kindergarten learned of my Quirklessness, things took a turn for the worse; I did not want them to know about it because I knew it would just add fuel to the fire, especially when my _best friend_, Bakugou Katsumi learned of it._

_Bakugou Katsumi was a blonde girl with an explosive attitude. We used to be friends since we were babies; our mothers were actually childhood friends, and they decided that we might as well be the same. It worked, for a while._

_Katsumi and I would usually play together with us being best friends. She wanted to surpass All Might more than anything and looked up to All Might as much as me. We had a strange dynamic, with her boisterous attitude somewhat clashing and mixing with my own calm nature. This made it so that she would always lead. She always claimed the same thing whenever heroes were mentioned:_

"I'm gonna be the greatest and richest heroine ever! Not even All Might shall stand above me!"

_When her Quirk appeared, that was further encouraged by the whole school._

_**Quirk Name: Explosion**_

_**Quirk Type: Emitter**_

_**Description: It allows the user to secrete nitroglycerin from any part of the body, which can be used to create explosions at the user's leisure; the most common place that secretes it would be the palms.**_

_**Side Effects: The user will always have hydrated skin and the user's hair will always remain up no matter what.**_

_**Drawback: The recoil of the explosion is capable of harming the user's bones if pushed too far.**_

_Her Quirk was one of the cases where it matched the user's personality down to a T. The others cared more for her Quirk than for her own being, leading to constant praise which went to her head. She became arrogant, prideful, always looking down on people while basking in the praise of others. When she learned of my Quirklessness, I became her prime target. She then started to constantly belittle me, to the point that she even told me, when she was learning Kanji, that the way my name is written could also mean another thing:_

"**Deku** (Useless)"

_Ever since that day, she has been calling me that name, and since I was Quirkless, it only made things worse. Very soon, that was my life, for the next year I would be mocked, belittled and beaten, since I was sometimes trying to protect other children that were in her crosshairs, only for them to turn on me and join her._

_When I was 5 years old, I was scrolling down the 'Trending' page on YuuTube, when I came across the video showcasing Fiery Rampage's original debut. It was weird for me, since it was just a simple video about a grown man wearing some flashy clothes helping a girl get her cat down from a tree._

_Something within me stirred as I watched him do it. Even with the face mask, I could see that he seemed to enjoy helping the girl, his eyes, as well as his voice, were gentle. His movements were soft, barely audible, as he went up the tree and got the cat down. After watching that, I became interested in him._

_Thus, I followed his every move. Any video that came up about him, I watched it; I've seen videos of him helping the elderly, lost children find their parents, and I've even seen videos of him cleaning up the streets. One could not see his mouth with the face mask, but his eyes had a glint to them that made it look like he was enjoying it._

_One thing that was confirmed, was that he went to UA at the same time as All Might and Endeavor; which was curious, since both had debuted many years ago, why would he need to delay his own debut?_

_Then, came in his official- or the more known- debut, which was a few months after the first video was published; I was watching the news with my mom, and as I watched it, I was shocked by his strength, but I did notice something during the debut. His eyes, they did not have the same joy that they used to, almost as if he hated having to involve himself in a fight._

_When I was 6 years old, another special video about him was published, this time it was about his motivation to become a Pro Hero and his beliefs about the future. It was precisely the year after his debut._

* * *

"Good evening everyone and welcome to a new episode of 'Heroes Today'! I'm Amano Yuuma **(3)** and tonight we shall receive a special guest, the newest rising star that is soaring through the ranks like a rocket: 'The Rebel Hero: 'Fiery Rampage'!" _The show's host said as Fiery Rampage, in full costume, came into view and sat on one of the chairs as the crowd applauded. He waved to the crowd with his eyes closed, as if he was smiling, then he turned to shake hands with the lady._

"Thank you for receiving me today, Amano-san"_ The Pro Hero courteously greeted the host, though she just giggled._

"No need for formalities, just call me Yuuma. Now, I would like to ask some questions, if you don't mind" _The woman replied, and he just shook his head._

"Not at all, go ahead" _He agreed with a smile_ (although it could not be seen due to the mask. [somewhere else, a certain copycat cyclops sneezed]) _and Yuuma nodded._

"Well then, first off, I must say that I'm impressed, according to Statistics, your popularity just went through the roof after your official debut and the numbers are still growing" _She congratulated him. He then smiled sheepishly._

"Ehehe, it's not a problem, though I didn't expect to get popular so quickly" _He admitted._

"Which brings us to the first question. Apparently, you have been a Pro Hero for quite a while before your debut against Heat Viper; if so, then, why delay your own debut?" _Yuuma questioned, and he seemed to ponder on the answer, until he spoke._

"Well, for one, I wasn't focused on getting noticed; I decided to be a Hero so that I could be free to use my abilities, to help others and that's what happened. In fact, my first appearance was when I was helping a girl get her cat down from a tree. I noticed someone was recording, and I didn't mind. Overall, I wasn't noticed, which was perfect for me" _He replied, much to the surprise of the host._

"Is that so? Well then, I suppose that's different from others, after all, not many are the ones that don't wish to be noticed" _She pointed out, and the Pro Hero nodded._

"I support their decisions wholeheartedly; the price of popularity is that everyone will know who you are, including villains. The more popular you are, the more they shall have knowledge of who they are dealing with. I have dealt with some villains before my debut, and they all underestimated me because I wasn't noticed, something that they regret to this day" _He added, making a part of the crowd chuckle._

"Hehe, I suppose so. Well then, that brings us to the next question; what are your plans for the future?" _Yuuma asked, and he remained quiet for a few seconds before he gave his answer. The crowd waited eagerly for his answer as did Yuuma._

"Well, I am planning to open a research facility in my agency" _He replied after a short while, surprising everyone, including me. I didn't know he had plans to open a Research Division._

"Oh? Well, that's certainly interesting and unique, what brought about such an idea?" _She questioned him with evident surprise in her voice, and he then gave his response._

"Well, something that most people do not know is that I have made my Hero Costume myself. There is more to helping people than just saving them from villains. By opening this research facility, I can investigate further into technology to help our society and give the people a more comfortable lifestyle. Ever since Quirks have emerged, our development in fields not related to quirks has become stagnant. We have turned our focus instead to the exploration of Quirks and their secrets. It is estimated that, were it not for the emergence of Quirks, our generation would be colonizing other planets up in space" _He answered, surprising me and all of the audience with his answer. Not many heroes create their own Support Companies, and yet he plans to create one not for himself but with the express purpose of helping people!_

"Wow, it's... it is certainly shocking to hear that, and I have to admit that I am now curious about how this shall go. So, what will be the name of the company?" _The host asked, and he nodded._

"Of course. The name of the company shall be..." _He trailed off, and everyone seemed to inch closer to him._

_One could not tell what his mouth was doing, due to the face mask, but his eyes had a glint of mirth in them._ "... a SECRET!" _He suddenly shouted, making most jump at his sudden response, while some chuckled at the childish display. Yuuma was baffled and had no clue what to say to that response._

"U-uhm..." _She tried to utter a word, but nothing came out; this reaction, however, made Fiery Rampage do something that surprised them once again: he laughed. He laughed at her expression, and it seemed to be contagious as soon a majority of the crowd was laughing with him. Even Yuuma was giving a few chuckles of her own._

"Hehehe, I did not expect that kind of response from you, Mr. Rampage, as did most of the crowd apparently" _She spoke after a few seconds, and he just stared at her with mirth._

"Most don't" _He answered with a chuckle, but then got serious._ "However, I will not tell you the name of the company, but know this: you will know it when you see it" _He finished with a teasing wink, which made some of the audience shake their heads._

"Well then, let us move onto the next question. This is a question that has had a large portion of the hero fanbase confused. You have shown multiple abilities, some that tend to show no relation to each other. What exactly is your Quirk?" _She questioned and he went silent. After a few seconds, he responded._

"My Quirk is perhaps the last thing that people would expect, due to the fact that I never use it" _He explained, shocking everyone, since he seemed to always use it to move around with rapid speed._

"Wh-what? But, many people have seen you move around faster than All Might ever could, and even then, you have strength that is esteemed to only be matched by his. There seems to be no way you are moving that quickly without a Quirk" _Yuuma voiced my questions, but he just shook his head._

"Well, there are Support Gadgets that could do that, after all it's not like I possess an ancient Quirk that stockpiles power through each generation" _He replied, and she managed to recompose herself with a cough a couple of moments later._

"Ehem, alright, it seems that is the most we can get from you. Last question and dear Lord isn't this a trending one; Mr. Rampage, what do you think it takes to be a Hero?" _Everything went unnaturally quiet; Fiery Rampage's eyes became stone cold, sending shivers down my spine, and then his eyes softened and he seemed to sigh._

"... To be frank with you, it takes many things to be one, but if I were to pick only the crucial ones, then it would be these..." _He replied as he brought up his closed fist, and then he raised a finger._ "... Discipline..." _Then another one went up._ "... Willpower..." _And then a third one._ "... And Training" _He finished. Those words stirred something within me, and I inched my face closer, wanting to hear more._

"I see... then, why did you pick those three specifically?" _Yuuma questioned, and then he pointed at one finger._

"I picked Discipline because to be a Hero you must take this seriously; this world isn't some sort of game nor fantasy, despite what others make it seem, and if you lack discipline, then it'll cost you, maybe not now, but it will in the future.

I picked Willpower because as a Hero, you see many things that eat away at your soul, and you put your life at risk in order to save people. It isn't something that anyone can do on a whim. That's why I call it a vocation, because you must truly love this thing if you want to do this, well, that's what I think, at least. A Hero is also someone who has no break, once you are in, you are in until you resign or your untimely early death" _That brought about shudders among the people but Rampage seemed to ignore this and continue._

"Lastly, I picked Training for if you wish to do this, then you must prepare yourself as early as possible; just having a powerful Quirk won't cut it, you need to learn how to use it properly, how to control it, know it's limits, think of new ways to use it in every situation and ways to counter their weaknesses at all times. With these three aspects, I honestly believe that anyone could be a Hero..." _He trailed off, and then, he uttered the words that rekindled my hopes and dreams, the words that gave me hope. Words, that would inspire me forever._

_**"... Even the Quirkless..."**_

* * *

With those words in mind, my passion for Heroics came back to life. I submerged myself into studying Heroes, Villains, their Quirks; I would always think of ways to improve their Quirks, their uses and their advantage in any type of scenario- regardless of how useless it seemed- and I would always note it down on a notebook.

I got mocked at school for it, but I believed that this information would be very useful. I named it "Hero Ideas and Analysis for the Future" and I'm currently on the 2nd Notebook, today I decided to study Fiery Rampage's official debut, which brings us to the current day.

With that done, I got on to my bed, pulled the covers over my body, closed my eyes and soon I fell asleep, unaware that tomorrow would be the day when everything would change, forever.

* * *

I woke up to my mom nudging me awake and then I take a good look at her; after that fateful night, my mom started eating more to calm herself down -I heard it was called stress eating, if I'm not wrong-, so she's been gaining some weight; now her cheeks are a bit plumper than they were 3 years ago and she now had a bit of a pudgy belly and rolls on her waist.

"Izu, sweetie, it's time to go to school" She told me gently, and I nodded as I got up and got ready for the day.

After having a quiet breakfast, my mom took me to the Aldera Junior High, where I was in Class 2-E, and spent another day in hell, figuratively; the same mockery, the same insults, the same whispers, the same looks of pity, nothing has changed from 3 years ago, and as much as I hate it, I'm getting used to it. Since nothing interesting happens, I'll just skip it for you.

Now it's about 4 PM, it's just the time for us to leave school, but just as I was about to leave, I heard some screams and laughs, concerning me, and I then decided to see what it was; as I walked to where the noise came from, I noticed that it was near the same pond where my friendship with Katsumi strained, though I paid it no mind. When I got close to the noise, what I saw was not shocking, but it did trigger something.

Katsumi and her lackeys were, once again, beating up another student, the thing that stood out the most, were the elongated fangs, as well as her golden, cat like eyes; without hesitation, I ran in front of the girl, spreading my arms wide, but then fear struck me, as Katsumi was once again glaring at me, tiny explosions crackling from her open hands.

"G-gg-g-go now, I-I-I'll hold them off" I barely managed to utter that to the girl, but she seemed rooted to the spot and didn't hear me. Katsumi laughed.

"Once again, you think you can stand against me? Deku? Seems that I'll have to show you that you're just another pebble in my path" She mocked me, but I didn't back down; no matter what, so long as the girl is fine, then I'll take any punishment dished at me.

I do not need to go into detail about what happened next.

Once again, I'm beaten black and blue to the ground, burns on my skin and clothes tattered, and dead eyes just questioning life; during the beating, the girl unfroze after some of my blood spilled into her face _(courtesy of a rocky uppercut)_ and got away, much to my relief, but it had the unfortunate effect of frustrating them. The result? More bruises for me.

I just laid on the floor, my gaze turned to the skies, though I did not care for it, neither did I notice the sudden shadow covering my body.

"Damn, what happened to you, kid?" A sudden voice asked, startling me as my eyes focused, and then I saw who was talking to me.

It was a young man, approximately 19, he stood at 6'2", with messy short hair that had 2 strands of hair pointing forward; he had tanned skin, with sharp features and red, glossy pupiless eyes. He was wearing what seems to be a white tank top, and over it a black jacket with red trimmings; he was also wearing black jeans and what seems to be a copy of Fiery Rampage's boots, that is, a set of black combat boots with red soles and stripes. He seemed concerned about my state, but I shrugged it off with a lie.

"N-no worries sir, I-I just hap-ppened to fall from that tree and hurt myself" I quickly told him as I tried to get up, though I winced as my body jolted from pain, and apparently he noticed that.

"... Yeah, you suck at lying, kid" He deadpanned. I just waved it off.

"L-like I said, sir, it's nothing, it's just that I thought I could do it, and I failed" I told him, trying to dissuade him from inquiring, but he didn't budge.

"... kid, I reiterate, you suck at lying; because I'm sure no tree could give you burns unless there was a fire, and even if it were, I would notice the remnants of smoke and burnt trees, but you don't see any of that around here, do you?" He rebutted, making me sigh in my mind, he's right, I do suck at lying.

"... Even so, sir, I-I don't wanna talk about it, or else I'll get her in trouble, which in turns gets me in trouble, which will worry my mom, and that will piss Kacchan off, which means more beatings for me, which nobody will even care mutter mutter _muttermuttermuttermuttermutter-_" Without even knowing, I was already mumbling, a bad habit that I picked up which helps me focus, but others have told me that sometimes I take it too far.

I stopped muttering when I felt a hand caress my cheek, much to my surprise, and then, shockingly, my body started healing at a much faster rate as the pain slowly faded away; after a few seconds, I was good as new, and when I followed the hand, I was face to face with the man that was talking to me, whom had a small smile.

"... Better?" He asked me after a few seconds, and all I could do was nod. He nodded in response.

"Good, because you had some nasty bruises, I could tell; now, I assume that this 'Kacchan' girl is the one who did this to you, right?" He questioned me, making me panic at his query.

"W-ww-what?! H-Ho-HH-How did you kn-kn-now that?!" I stuttered, and then his face turned flat.

"You muttered quite a few things, young one, including the pronoun 'her' and the name 'Kacchan', besides, you just gave it away now" His tone was just as flat, making me slump at my mistake.

I then looked at him and put my hands together. "Sir, please don't tell my mom about this, and please don't tell Kacchan's mom either" I begged him, confusing the man because of my request.

"Why? I mean, she did this to you, didn't she? Your parents, as well as her's, need to know about what their daughter is doing" He pointed out, but I shook my head.

"My mom and I live alone, whereas my dad works overseas; if I were to tell mom, she would worry more than she already does and she would tell Mitsuki-oba-chan, whom will get pissed at Kacchan, which will piss Kacchan off even more and will be more mean; same goes if I were to tell Mitsuki-oba-chan" I confessed, and he nodded in response.

"... Right... but what about the teachers? Wouldn't they have reprimanded her for it?" He queried, but it just made me sad.

"... They wouldn't care..." I revealed, and he seemed to tense. I continued. "... Ever since Kacchan got her Quirk, all the other kids have been praising her, even the teachers have praised her, and that made Kacchan be more mean to others; it was to the point that she calls everyone else 'extras' and bullies the others. Many times I've tried to stop her, only to end like this, and there were even times when the kids I tried to save turned on me, just to get her approval; the teachers just ignore it, calling it 'children playing rough', even though Quirk usage is illegal..." I told him, my eyes drooping as the sad reality reared its ugly head once more. I gasped as I felt something in the air, something that I've only felt whenever Kacchan was mad at me, but this, this was at another level entirely.

When I rose my head, I saw the man's face become neutral, his eyes got dull, but the feeling remained; I started shaking in fear, for the feeling only got stronger, but then, it started diminishing, as the man slowly put his hand over his face and sighed, with the feeling disappearing when he sighed.

"I hate these kind of idiots" I heard him mutter, but then, he got a confused expression. "Wait a minute, if so, then, why didn't you just use your Quirk to defend yourself? Or perhaps you can't or..." He trailed off as he looked at me, and I somberly nodded in agreement to his silent question. There was a moment of tense silence, until I felt his hand rest on my shoulder, making me look at him, only to see him smiling.

"I must say, kid, you're one of the bravest kids that I've ever seen, to stand against a bully as a Quirkless; not many would've done what you do, not so frequently that is" He praised me, he actually praised me. I-I was shocked, many think that I'm just a coward for how shy I am, and yet, he called me brave.

"Th-TTT-Thank you, s-ss-sir" I stuttered, I just didn't know what to say; he just chuckled.

"Don't worry about it; now, let me just ask you one question, is that okay with you?" He told me, and I nodded, waiting for his question. "... what is your dream?" Ah, so it was that type of question. I went quiet, because as much as I am certain of what I want to be, I don't want to just tell a complete stranger what I want- actually, I already told him so much, would it be wrong to tell him a little bit more?

"... I wish to be a Hero, mister..." I admitted, which earned me a nod from him in response, though he said nothing; I took it as a signal to continue. "... I wanted to be like All Might, to save people with a smile, to bring happiness, but when I was diagnosed Quirkless, my dream was pretty much squashed, and then the others just stomped on it, telling me to give up that silly dream; I did give up, but then, I learned of Fiery Rampage..." This seemed to pique his interest, so he remained quiet.

"When I saw his first video on YuuTube, I was confused, but as the video played, I just felt, something; so I started following him, and with every video, this feeling would grow; it was when I watched his interview with 'Heroes Today' about his beliefs, that I felt a semblance of hope. When he said those words, _"I honestly believe that anyone could be a Hero... Even the Quirkless"_, I felt as if the world had regained its glow, so I started studying Heroes, Villains and their Quirks for when I become a Hero. I still haven't picked up a training regime that would suit me, and even then, most dojos and gyms wouldn't accept me because of my Quirklessness" I told him, and then, I looked at him, making the most determined face I could.

"But I won't give up, I will be a Hero, even if I am Quirkless!" I finished with a shout, looking at the man, waiting for his response, and then, I realized what I just told him, and I blushed in embarrassment, already expecting the response, and just as I expected...

"HAHAHAHAHAH!" He laughed, he threw his head back as he kept laughing, and I covered my face with my hands in shame. "HAHAHAHAH! **YYYYEEEEESSSS!"** Now that, I didn't expect. I looked at him confusedly, but then, he just put his hands on my shoulders, and smiled like a child on a candy store (or like me whenever I watch All Might's debut). "Hehehe, kid, you don't know just how glad I am right now" He told me, confusing me.

"I-I don't think I follow, mister..." I wondered aloud, and he understood.

"... I'm glad, kid, because you're the first one to truly understand my words" Wait... what? My eyes widened as I then realized what he implied, when his clothes started glowing. "... You have gained the determination to stand up, to face the world and you refused to stay down; many have said "I want to be a Hero" because of popularity, but you, you have one of the most noble hearts I've seen, by wishing to be one just to save people with a smile, to bring hope..." Suddenly, his jacket started growing, as stripes started flowing down the shoulders in a familiar pattern; his white shirt was now turning black with the same red stripes now flowing, and his hair elongating as it turned white with red tips and streaks.

"... You sacrificed your own well being in order to save others from those that abuse their own gift, and nothing is more heroic than that..." Then, his pants were now trimmed with red lines, as a familiar Nodachi appeared on his left hip, and lastly, a very recognizable face mask fell into the man's hand, and he put it on, finishing the change. "... Because of that, I now choose you, as my apprentice" He finished, but I didn't pay attention to that, instead, I was focused on one mere fact.

Fiery Rampage, _was right in front of me, **AND HE PRAISED ME!**_

It was too much for me, because I felt like I was falling asleep, and the last words I heard from him were:

_**"... He really is your son, Inko-chan..."**_

* * *

I groaned, my eyelids felt heavy, and I also felt my body lying on something, something that was going up and down slightly; when I fully opened my eyes, the first thing I saw were the red tips of a small mullet, followed by black hair; I moved my head, side to side to see what was going on, and then I realized that I was given a piggyback ride. Apparently, whoever was carrying me heard me wake up, because he turned his head to look at me, revealing it to be the same mister that helped me.

"Oh, you're finally awake" He said, then he turned to look ahead, as the people saw us pass by, their curious gazes falling on us, then he continued. "You were trying to cross the border, right? You're fortunate that I saved you from that Imperial Ambush, same as that merchant over there-" He said as he pointed at a market owner. "- that guy over there-" He pointed at another one. "- and him as well" He pointed at another man, whom laughed as he finished_** (I'm not sorry for that one).**_

"..." I remained quiet, trying to understand his words and the last series of events; he just chuckled at my expression.

"Forgive me for that one, I always wanted to do that reference, and it's good to know that at least someone is cultured" He apologized to me while giving the man that laughed a thumbs up, which said male reciprocated. "Either way, I suppose that I should tell you my name..." He trailed off, then he looked at me again. "My name is Alex Sawyers Prower, I'm an American, though I'm more known here for my other name" The man, now named Alex, introduced himself to me, while hinting at something at the end. My eyes widened as the prior events came back.

"You're- MHPHM" I nearly shouted, but then something covered my mouth, and I realized that it was a face mask- it was his face mask; I looked at him, when he just gave me a smile.

"I understand that you're shocked about my identity, but I was able to keep it a secret for years, and I would like to keep it that way, please" He said sweetly, which made me shiver, for it reminded me of some occasions when my mom would be angry at someone.

It was terrifying.

I shakily nodded, which he returned and then looked ahead. I then decided to ask him something. "Uhh, Alex-san, where are you taking me?" I wondered, but then, he took a turn and suddenly stopped.

I moved my head to try to see what was ahead, only to see the apartment complex that my mom and I live in; Alex didn't say anything, but then, he rang the bell a few times, and it didn't take long before a voice replied through the comm. _"Hello, who's this?"_ I recognized my mom's voice, and then he spoke.

"Inko, it's me, Alex" He replied briefly; it was eerily quiet, the silence made me fidget a little bit _(A bad habit that I need to get rid of)_, until I heard the sound of footsteps coming from the entrance; I rose my head just in time to see my mom opening the door, when her eyes widened at the sight of Alex carrying me on his back. She took small steps, as if she was seeing something surreal; when she was finally in front of us, she gulped.

"A-Alex?" She whispered, surprising me at how she knew this man, with said man smiling.

".._. Hisashiburidana_, Inko-chan" He replied as he slowly let me on the floor, and then she smiled.

"It really has" She agreed, but then she looked at me, and sheepishly laughed. "... Ehehe, sorry for not noticing you, Izuku, but, how did you two ended up meeting each other?" She asked us, and that's where Alex's expression became stony, just like when he's Fiery Rampage; apparently, mom is familiar with such a face, because her face adopted the same expression after a few moments of tense silence.

"... I think it's best that we speak about this over a cup of tea, if that's alright with you" He suggested, which she nodded in response. she motioned us in as she opened the door, and I closed it.

* * *

It has been a couple of minutes since we entered our home, and the three of us were drinking tea in the Living Room; Alex then took a sip of the tea my mom served him, and hummed contently.

"Even after so many years, your tea is still one of the best, Inko" He complimented her, and she just giggled sheepishly with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Aww~ you're embarrassing me" She admitted, which only added to my confusion, until I had enough.

"Mom, how is it that you know Alex-san?" I asked her, which had immediately silenced them; they nodded to each other after a while, before she spoke.

"You see, Izuku, Alex and I used to be friends since High School; my brother and I went to UA with your Auntie Mitsuki and Alex; whereas my brother and him went to the Heroics Course, Mitsuki and I went to the General Ed. Course. We would usually hang out after class" She told me, but I got confused, since there was a key detail that I remember about my uncle.

"But wait, wasn't he Quirkless? If so, then, how come he's not mentioned in the News if he's a Hero?" I pointed out, but then, their expressions became stony, cold, as if I had said something blasphemous or forbidden.

"... You see, Izuku, your mom's brother used to be Quirkless, because he had acquired a Quirk through some special circumstances; because of that, your uncle, like me, has a secret identity that he tries hard to keep hidden; it's a long story, and one that will have to wait until you're older, but know this, Quirks are capable of doing anything, even things that most would call impossible" Alex told me, and he finished it with a foreboding tone; the atmosphere was tense, once again, until it suddenly faded when mom spoke again.

"So, can you tell me how you found Izuku, Alex, please?" She asked the young looking male, and he nodded in response.

"Okay, now, you see..." And so, he told her about how we met; not once has she spoken, opting to just listen raptly, and when he finished his tale, she took one more sip of her tea, before she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I always knew Katsumi took a lot after her mother, just not this much" She uttered, before she looked at me with an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that, Izuku" She hugged me as she said that, but I just shook my head.

"Don't worry, mommy, I-I just didn't want to put Kacchan in trouble; sorry for not telling you" I apologized to her, but she just looked at me in the eyes and smiled.

"I'll always forgive you, Izuku-chan" I pouted as she called me by that nickname, prompting her to giggle, right before she looked at Alex with a serious expression. "Now, how will this apprenticeship work? I need to be sure that my baby boy will be safe" She asked him, and he nodded in response.

"Well, the way it works is this: 'As it is, Izuku here will have access to my agency and its properties on a certain level; I shall train him personally in any fighting style that he wishes to learn, be it unarmed or armed; he shall have access to the Laboratory, where if he wants to, he can work on his own projects and Support Gear for the future, or even to help our society, but that's once he gets older'. However, he will still need to worry about school, that way, he could perhaps be able to find a friend there, which will help him a lot, since I noticed his occasional stuttering and mumbling, not to mention, the basics of science and math. We can work on a schedule if you want to, and perhaps a new diet to accommodate his growth, no kid should be so short" He told her, and she nodded in response, though I pouted as he pointed out my height; I know I'm short, let me be.

Mom pondered on her choices, and after a while, she decided. "... Alright, but I want to oversee his training personally" She told him, and he nodded.

"Well then, now I just need you to sign this" He replied as he pulled out a paper from his jacket, showing it to be a contract; she grabbed it and read it, which took a while, until she nodded and went to look for a pen, only for him to give her one from somewhere.

Without hesitation, she signed the paper, which he took and put it in his jacket. "Excellent! Now, the apprenticeship shall begin in a week, that way, you can formulate a schedule for Izuku and yourself here that can fit in with your lifestyle; also, that way you can prepare yourselves for when it starts, sounds good?" He told us, which she nodded and I agreed.

With that said, he got up, followed by my mom and me as we went to the entrance, where mom opened the door for him. "Well, it was nice to see you again, Alex, although I would've appreciated it that you would send me a message at least" She said the last part with a pout, which he just chuckled.

"Sorry about that, I was just too busy, between managing the agency and training the interns and all of that, not to mention the research..." He trailed off, but he just shook his head. "Either way, see you next week!" He bid us goodbye, as he left through the gate and walked away.

As we watched him walk away, my mom suddenly turned to me. "Izuku" She called me, and I turned to look at her, only to see her eyes glistening. "Do you remember that day, 3 years ago?" Oh, how could I forget that day? Apparently, my mom noticed it too, because she then continued. "... That day, Izuku, I made a grave mistake in denying you your dream; after that, you just seemed so... so... dead, that my heart ached every time I saw you. Then, you slowly came back, and that's when I found out that you've been following Alex..." She trailed off, before looking at the entrance.

"I admit that I've failed as a mother, and Alex, was the one to give you back hope; he did what I couldn't..." She sighed, and then, she knelt down to my level and embraced me in a tight hug. "... when I saw you, I promised myself that, if you were to wish to be a Hero again, I would never deny you your dream. So listen to me, Izuku, and listen very carefully..." She whispered, as she then held me at arms length, and said the words that would mark me forever.

_**"My son, you can -and will- become a Hero"**_

I felt as if my chest was about to explode, the tears were falling through the corners of my eyes, and I pulled my mom into a very tight hug. "MAMA!" I wailed, crying endless tears of joy as she gave me the support that I've always wanted.

Today, my mother made me the happiest child ever.

We stayed like that for a while, and when we let go, we just smiled at each other. "Say, how about I make some Katsudon for dinner?" She offered, and I cheered as we closed the door and went to the Living Room.

That day, I took my first step into my journey, a journey that would change the fate of all that would soon join me. My name, is Midoriya Yagi Izuku, and this...

_**"... Is Union Of Wills..."**_

* * *

_**(1):** Heat Viper is the villain name of Hisashi in the story known as 'Viridescent' (which, by the way, I don't own); in here, Heat Viper is just a minor character, though he will be mentioned a couple of times; Hisashi is someone else._

_**(2): Ikkotsu** means "Singular Bone", it is also a special technique used in the Bleach Anime._

_**(3):** Yuuma Amano is the alias that Raynare went by in order to approach Issei and kill him in High School DxD._

* * *

**CR: *pant* Okay everybody... that was... the reworked prologue... of Union of Wills. I'm sure… many would notice the many changes that came with it.**

**Alex: FINALLY GOT YOUR ASS! Why did you rework it?!**

**CR: *afraid* W-well, many things did not make sense in the original, and I just introduced you as if you were a Gary Stu (rookie mistake on my part), so I wanted to introduce you in a way that would at least make sense.**

**Alex: You do know that I still look like a Gary Stu, right?!**

**CR: I know, but as time passes by, I hope everyone notices that you are not a Gary Stu, since you can ~!(/"?=¡.**

**Alex: *smiles sweetly* Oops, it seems that you were about to spoil it~.**

**CR: W-w-was I? Oh, sorry about that. Either way, please leave a fave, a follow and a review, please, they help me improve my writing skills and common sense. Also, please pray that I survive this.**

_**Smell ya' later**_


	2. Arc 1: Revelations and Mysteries

**CR: Hey there guys, CR here and welcome back to Union of Wills!**

**Alex: Didn't you say that you would work on the other stories?**

**CR: I did say that, and I'm not lying, it's just that this story came to me faster than the others.**

**Alex: Hmm, I hope you work on them at least.**

**CR: I will, I promise. Now moving on, let's get to the reviews:**

_Xtructor: Plot and idea seem great and I like fem katsuki however Alex seems vague as is his Quirk and do you plan on giving Izuku OFA as well or will he be trained by both and then receive OFA?_

**A: The idea is that I reveal Alex's character as the story goes on, and it'll include many plot twists that will determine the route of the plot; but be warned, this story is M-Rated for a reason. As for One For All, you'll just have to wait and see.**

_Karlos1234ify: This is interesting._

**A: It will get better the longer this goes.**

_BoredAndSleepy2000: I like it and I am very excited to see the next chapter of this amazing fic._

**A: Thanks for the review, my friend, and here I present you the new, and better version (or so I hope) of this chapter.**

**CR: And with that, we're done with the reviews, I have a feeling that they will grow in time. Now, I apologize if this chapter is too long for you, but this chapter will be kinda slow as it will show some things which if I just rush it will not make sense. However, after this chapter, things will pick up the pace... well, I hope so.**

"Speech"

_"Flashback Speech"_

_'Thoughts'_

**"All Might Speech/Moves or Techniques"**

**That is all.**

**_On With The Show_**

* * *

_"There are many ways to gain power; you're born with it, you earn it, you craft it, or you steal it" - Crimson Revenant_

* * *

**_1st POV_**

It's been a week or so since I've met Alex, a week since I was chosen as his apprentice; during that time my mom was making a schedule that could suit our agenda, and I tried to avoid Kacchan as much as possible, there were some close calls, but I managed to avoid her. I didn't tell anyone that I met Fiery Rampage himself, people would think I'm stupid, or that I just live in a world of my imagination; also, during said week, mom and I had an interesting conversation in regards to Kacchan.

* * *

_"Izu, sweetie, can we talk for a bit?" Mom asked me, and I nodded curiously, wondering what she wanted to tell me. I was studying in my room, which was absolutely stacked with All Might merch, though I started putting in some Fiery Rampage merch as well; she motioned me to sit on the bed by patting the free spot on her side, which I took, then she looked at me. "Izuku, I wanted to ask you if... if you're okay with this..." She trailed off, thinking on what to say. "... I mean... about Katsuki..." ... Oh, so that's what this is about. I looked down, thinking of all the times that I've confronted her, trying to save other children, and overall the times that I was beaten to the ground._

_During the week, I decided to tell mom about what usually happened between Kacchan and me; she was not pleased, at all... she was going to go to Auntie Mitsuki's house and tell her what Kacchan had done to me, but I convinced her otherwise. It took a lot to placate her, but I knew that it would only make things worse, so she agreed to not do anything, albeit even now she is reluctant about it._

_"I know, mom; but I need to prove her that I can do this; I want to show her that I'm not an 'Useless Deku', that I _can _be a Hero. That's why, when the time comes... I'll confront her, and I'll show her what I can do" I replied determinedly, though I could see her hesitation._

_"I know, sweetie, but..." She went quiet, pondering on what to say next, then she continued. "... let me give me give you an advice. If there's somebody whom you wish to prove, then... prove it to yourself" Huh? I turned to look at her, confusion etched on my face, and she spoke. "Take it from me, Izu-chan, to become a Hero to prove something to someone else is a fruitless endeavor" With that said, she kissed my forehead, and then smiled. "But regardless of what decision you make, I will support you, no matter what" After she said that, she left my room, leaving me alone to my thoughts._

* * *

Ever since then, I started looking at Kacchan in a different light; I don't know why, but whenever I see her, I don't see a girl with an awesome Quirk, neither a future Pro Heroine that would achieve great things, and even less, a model to follow; instead, I saw a milestone in my life, a threshold to reach. Soon, after I trained to a certain level, I shall face her, to see where I stand, to see if I can overcome any obstacle thrown at me.

**_To see, if I can truly be beside her_**

* * *

**_[Through It All - From Ashes To New]_**

**_[Music Start]_**

_Alex is seen looking at the sunset, his crimson eyes reminiscing on life, the wind hitting his face and making his hair flow, a tiny smile forming on his lips._

**_[There's not a day that passes by, the pain has not amassed aside]_**

_The scene changes, as Izuku laid on the floor, bruises covering his body as tears fell from his eyes, questioning the fairness of the world._

**_[It's breaking me down to the ground, is like I crashed and died]_**

_Flashes of when he was hit by rocks and explosions, crying out in pain as a kid behind him watched with stricken horror, before he plopped down on the floor._

**_[It's hard to leave your past behind, especially when your last in line]_**

_Izuku is sitting on a chair, his eyes watery, as his mom, Inko hugs him, muttering 'Sorry' over and over, right as a lone tear trailed down his face._

**_[And half the time, it acts like vines and wraps inside my fragile mind]_**

_Izuku now stands alone on a field, the discouraging words of his peers latching onto his head and coiling tightly, making him hold his head in pain._

**_[Hiding in plain view it seems the same old shit I chose between]_**

_Alex then falls to the ground, as Izuku looked up to see the man offering his hand, a serene smile on his face._

**_[Taking who I used to be and keeping it subdued beneath]_**

_Izuku looks at the hand with wonder, before he took it; later on, he is now staring at his hands, where black wisps of energy and red lightnings were emitted._

**_[Close to dead and losing me you took a chance and you believed]_**

_Katsuki is now glaring at him, but he did not back down, as his hand tightened into a fist, his gaze filled with determination, and hers filled with indignation._

**_[So did I, I let you lead and grabbed the line you threw to me]_**

_Then both remembered when Katsuki's hand crackled with tiny explosions for the first time, making Izuku's eyes gleam with excitement, as he then started admiring her._

**_[... And through it all...]_**

_As Izuku took the hand of the young man, a new feeling rushed into him, and Alex smirked, as they both walked into the silhouette of All Might's back._

**_[YOU SAVED ME!]_**

_Izuku then punched Katsuki's face, his fist then igniting with an explosion, sending her flying a few feet away, before crashing into a tree._

**_[YOU MADE ME!]_**

_His hand, which was emitting black wisps of energy with red lightnings, latched onto a kid's face, whom screamed in pain._

**_[AND THROUGH IT ALL, YOU CHANGED ME FOREVER!]_**

_Izuku could now be seen with his mom in a giant stadium, his eyes widening, as Alex smirked._

**_[YOU LOVE ME!]_**

_Both Alex and Inko were hugging him, which he returned with a smile and tears._

**_[_****_YOU HATE ME!]_**

_Both Izuku and Katsuki lunged at each other, sparks flying as they neared each other._

**_[_****_AND THROUGH IT ALL, YOU CHANGED ME FOREVER!]_**

_Before it then changed to Izuku now holding his wrist with a determined gaze, as Fiery Rampage, Endeavor and All Might stood behind him, casting a shadow over his form._

* * *

Now it's about 6 AM, and both my mom and I are now standing at the entrance of our apartment, waiting for Alex to show up; he had called last night and told us that he would be picking us up around 6 AM, so here we are. It was when we heard a strange noise coming down the road that we turned to look, and then we realized it was the sound of a car; soon we saw a blur coming down the street, and said blur had stopped right in front of us.

From what I could gather, the body structure was reminiscent of a PRC (Prototype Racing Car), with the sides of the car being colored black, and the same symbol that is seen on the back of Fiery Rampage's trench coat stamped on the sides; the top was colored red, and it also lacked the distinctive "fin" that united the roof with the spoiler; the car's windshield was fused with its windows, which were polarized, so we couldn't see who was driving it **(1)**. Suddenly, the windshield split from the middle, and the two halves retracted to the side, as the roof then folded itself into a thin cane, and the sides of the car went up like doors, showing Alex himself, who was wearing the same clothes as last week, sitting on the driver's seat. He turned to look at us and smiled, then he got out of the car and walked directly to us.

"Hey there Izuku, Inko, how are you today?" He greeted us, earning a smile from my mom and I giddily nodded.

"I'm great, Alex-san! I just can't wait to start" I replied, earning a chuckle from him.

"I'm glad to see that you're excited, however, your mom is the one who decides the pace, isn't that right, Inko?" He told me, and I looked at her expectantly, just as she looked at him seriously.

"Yes, and as for the schedule, I've decided that he'll train with you every 2 days, so that he can rest; once he gets used to it, we can make it so that he trains everyday, with Saturdays and Sundays to rest, sounds good?" She told him, which he nodded.

"That's more than enough, though that will also go for you, Inko" He told us, much to my surprise, and even my mom's eyes widened. "Inko, you've put in some weight, don't deny that, besides, you're getting rusty" He elaborated, which earned him a glare at the mention of her weight, but it confused me a the 'rusty' part.

"Wait, what does he mean with 'rusty', mom?" I questioned her, but right as she was about to answer me, Alex beat her to the punch.

"What I mean Izuku is that your mom, were she still practicing with her Quirk, could have sensed us coming to your house a week ago" He told me, and that confused me even more. Apparently, he noticed my confusion (again), so he elaborated. "Izuku, you may not know this, but Inko here has one of the strongest and most terrifying Quirks of all time: _**[Psychokinesis]**" _He continued, which may have clarified some things, but I was still doubtful; my mom often said that her Quirk is a strong Telekinetic type, but I've never heard of Psychokinesis. "The meaning of the word _'Psychokinesis' _means _'the manipulation of objects with the power of the mind' _but most just call it Telekinesis, however, Inko's Quirk not only allows her to manipulate objects with her mind, but she is also able to enter the minds of people, hear their thoughts, project her own thoughts and link minds, creating that way a 'channel' between people's minds; not to mention, her own mental strength is at a level that easily overpowers most telekinetic Quirk users. Her Quirk at one point has been registered as "The Strongest Telekinetic Quirk" nowadays, but thankfully, people only know about the Quirk's existence, but not about the owner, otherwise, you would've been flocked by Paparazzi's 24/7" He finished, shocking me at just how much power my mom had at her fingertips, however, it did make me a bit sad that while she has such an amazing Quirk I am left with nothing. Curse you, my uncles!

"Either way, your mom has gotten out of practice, and once you become a Pro Hero, many villains will seek to destroy you, and _when_, not _if, when_, you reach a point where they notice it's useless, then they'll go after your mom; I hope you understand why I'm doing this, Inko" He told us gravely, and she seemed to nod in agreement.

"I know..." She trailed off, and then she sighed. "... Alright, I'll do it, but do start off small, Alex, my bones haven't been used as much as before" She jokingly complained, earning a chuckle from him.

"Well, time to put them to good use, then; hop on!" He suddenly yelled as he ran to the car and immediately sat down on the driver's seat; as we approached it, we noticed that there was only one more seat left, which was right behind his own. With no other option, my mom sat down first, and then she motioned me to sit in her lap, which I did; a few moments later, the sides of the car went down as the windows then fused and the roof unfolded itself and covered our heads, but much to our surprise, the car's panel started to glow red, as well as the parts that connected the windows to the roof and outlined some other parts of the interior and the windows became clearer, now allowing me to see outside perfectly; another thing to notice about the panel was that some holograms started hovering about an inch above the screen, overall it had a very futuristic feeling to it. Alex turned his head to look at us with a mischievous smile.

"Be careful, because the **_[_****_Criterion]_****_ (2) _**can go quite fast!" He warned us, just as he stepped on the pedal.

I could not tell, but the car's rear wheels were now spinning wildly, to the point they were smoking, and just as Alex released the brakes, we shot away like a bullet; it was so fast and sudden that we all got a bit pushed back by the sudden pressure, but when I looked at the window, I saw us speed past many cars and trucks, and- _was that a police car?!_

Eventually, we reached the highway, where there was nobody else in the road but us, and I felt something stirring within me. I couldn't help but cheer as we zoomed through the road. With the whole neon glow, high speed and holograms, it overall looked as if we were on an alien spaceship, which, while ludicrous, it was still awesome; even though we were running very fast, we did not even feel the engine of the car **_(3)_**, which made it even more enjoyable. My mom however...

"ALEX! You forgot that there was a child here?! What would happen if there was someone walking by or...!" She scolded him, but he just chuckled, interrupting her.

"Heheheh, do you honestly think that I would just do that recklessly without taking precautions? I built this baby with a special alloy that absorbs the force of an impact, which accumulates energy for the weapon system, and said metal is nearly indestructible, it would take someone that could be _10 times stronger than All Might _to dent this thing; not to mention, I also designed the interior with a Levitation system which basically nullifies the gravitational pull, allowing for anyone within to enjoy the ride without being pushed back **_(4)_**; if anything, this is one of the safest cars you'll ever go in, a stylish bunker!" He told us, and my eyes widened at the kind of technology that he possesses.

Then, he took a right turn, snapping me out of my fascination to look outside, and then I saw that we left the main route and entered another one; I was now curious, wondering where he was taking us. After a few minutes, I moved my head to the side so that I could try to look ahead, and my eyes widened.

For right up ahead, is what would appear to be a wide skyscraper with many buildings surrounding it, almost like a town; as we got closer, I noticed that the buildings were actually some apartment complexes, as well as some stadiums for some reason, and right behind the skyscraper was a mountain the size of the building that seemed to be merged with it, almost as if the building was emerging from the ground. As he drove through the main lane, I saw many people wearing coats, some uniforms as well as what appears to be soldiers, and I even saw some Pro Heroes going around with their Quirks! Sprinkles **_(5)_**, almost everyone seemed to use them.

"Woooow" I gasped, pressing my face to the window, watching as the people walked around; it didn't take long before we reached the entrance of the skyscraper, which right in front of it was a statue. The statue was that of a hooded male surrounded by fire, he was spinning in midair with a single edged longsword which seemed to actually release the fire surrounding it. Alex then went around the statue and stopped right at the entrance, where the car opened up _(because I don't know how to describe that action)_ **_(True dat), _**and we got out. Alex smiled at us.

"Inko, Izuku, I would like to welcome you, to my agency, the Pro Agency of Fiery Rampage" He told us. The car then closed itself, much to my mom's surprise, as well as my own, before it went away. Alex chuckled at our expressions.

"Did I also forget to mention that she has an Auto-Pilot network?" He rhetorically asked us as he pointed at the **_[Criterion]_**, before he started walking. "Come on, I'll show you the way" He motioned us to follow him, and so we did. The first thing to note about the inside of the building? It had a massive hall, which seemed to actually be some sort of garden, it had some trees, wooden benches, a fence, and right at the center of the hall, there was another statue. This statue showed multiple men standing on a circular formation, each holding a sword and pointing it to the center, where there was a beacon emitting a strong light, where it had hit a crystal dome on the ceiling, which was what was illuminating the entire hall. Surrounding the garden, were multiple pathways to multiple doors, automatic stairs to other levels, which even showed some stores, elevators, etc. Alex smiled as he saw the statue, and motioned us to follow him.

As we followed him, he jumped over the fence, while my mom opened the fence and went in, and then he stopped right at the foot of the statue, where there was a plate with something engraved on it. I approached it, and saw what was written on it, which seemed to be in English.

**_"In union we rise, all as one"_**

"I-In y-yuniun, wii raizu, öru as wan?" I tried to pronounce it, prompting a chuckle from Alex _(he's been doing that a lot today)_.

"**_'_****_In union we rise, all as one'_**, is the oath that we used during the inauguration of the main building; it represents our human capability of accomplishing things that at first glance may seem impossible when we have others aiding us, and us aiding them" He explained to me, and I was impressed. He then started walking away, with us following in tow. As we followed him, we've seen people looking at us, which left me a bit uncomfortable, but my mom took my hand, calming me down, as I smiled at her, and she smiled in return.

"In here, the agency is vast because of my own Support Company: The Taris Federation **_(6)_**; in there, we focus mostly on improving the quality of life of the people that can't easily have access to a comfortable lifestyle, so we spend our time researching a new power source that causes no harm to the environment, is safe for humans to manage and has a low cost; new methods to purify water and distribute it freely, new materials for construction, transportation, business, etc. I say _we _because I'm not the only one working on this, and I like for my partners to also receive the credit, as well as any employee that develops a new invention. It's also where we develop new support tech for the policemen, firefighters, and Pro Heroes" He told us. My mom then seemed to have a question on her mind.

"If so then, who would be in charge?" She asked him, and he just shrugged.

"Well, it would mostly be the Head Investigator, he's the one that manages the staff and investigations, but I'm the founder and president of the company, so I have the final say in more important investigations, and I personally oversee the crucial ones to make sure that everything goes well, and if it does, then I give a recognition to the investigator leading it" He explained, and motioned as we saw some labs showing said investigations; as we kept walking, we went past some stalls that one would usually see in a mall. He then pointed at the stalls.

"Due to how time consuming some investigations might be, and how they sometimes require the scientist's constant presence, I've requested to build some apartment complexes where they would be able to rest when they can't get to their homes, spend the day off if they want to or to live in if necessary; I also had a few shops installed for those that live in the agency so that they're able to buy all the things that they may need or want, so long as it is a rational expense" He explained, as we saw the shops while we walked, and I even saw my mom eyeing a few stores.

Then, a platoon of some of those soldiers passed us, and their armor seemed a bit weird. Some of them were wearing a white armor with red stripes, similar to Fiery Rampage's, a helmet with a visor that obscured their face completely, others were wearing a red armor with black stripes, with the same visor, but it's the one that was in front of the platoon that kinda unnerved me. Starting off with the helmet, which was nearly shaped like a trapezoid, it was colored a grayish black on the sides of the helmet, with the front being grey itself, a red line running from the forehead up to the back right at the center, with some lines at the middle of the "face", almost forming a 'Y' shape, and it also seemed to have the same symbol that is normally seen on Fiery Rampage's back imprinted on the helmet's forehead in white; the figure was wearing a light grey combat suit, and over it a grayish black armor, which included a slim chest plate with four grey lines, two on each side, with a grayish black line in between these two grey lines on each side, and right at the middle there was another red line.

Linked to the chest plate, were two slim and oval shaped shoulder pauldrons, with a red stamp that had the same symbol imprinted on the helmet, with additional armor covering the forearms, and the figure was also wearing armored, knuckle padded gloves; it also had an utility belt wrapped around its waist, filled with some devices I cannot even understand. Lastly, the figure had the same armor covering its thighs, with red knee-guards covering them, grayish black armor covering its shins with armored boots. As they went past me, I noticed that the figure on the front also had some sort of backpack, almost shaped like an 'U', with an antennae popping out **_(7). _**Alex apparently noticed my nervousness, and did not take long to reassure me.

"Oh, in case you're wondering, those are the agency's special command task force; not many of those that come to my agency has had the chance to go to any sort of Hero School, either be it by discrimination, lack of funds or even personal preference, but they still want to help other people. That's where my agency's task force comes in. They're basically officers, which is the same as being a policeman, but the difference is that they're allowed to use their Quirks if necessary and/or useful; they function as crowd controllers, since they have the training and tactics to easily control riots, and the methods to subdue villains if Heroes cannot. They're mostly meant to fight armies, but they're also meant to help people when needed, you don't know just how much the world needs protection, specially since not all countries have Heroes like All Might" He explained to us, and I nodded, understanding what he meant.

Out of all the countries in the world, Japan was the N 1 Country with the lowest percentage of crime since the Dawn of Quirks, with an astonishing 0.3% of Crime Rate, with the highest in the world being South Africa with a crushing 49.56%. Alex then continued.

"The officers are also equipped with a special armor that cushions any sort of attack received, be it physical, or in the form of energy; the visors are set to hide the faces of those who wear it so that their identity is kept a secret, which also includes a respirator to neutralize any harmful chemicals in the air, and a coder that encrypts anything that they say between each other, and to their superiors; who knows what villains and any organization could do if they were spying on them as they exchanged valuable information" Okay, now that is certainly genius, even if it's bordering on paranoia.

"Now, in regards to the colors, it represents their rank; the white and red armored officers are the cadets, where they start their training and discipline, at that stage they are not allowed to use their Quirks at all unless they're ordered to, that is to control the more rowdy ones. The red and black armored officers are the more experienced ones, they're known as the lieutenants, which gives them a bit more leeway in regards to their Quirks, but to use them they must request permission from a superior first, and even then, it'll still be supervised by a superior. And then, the grayish black one at the front would be the sergeant, an officer that is in charge of the platoon; their main priority is to train, nurture and lead the platoon that is assigned to them with efficiency, bluntness and overall a bit of pressure. It is a test for them because there might be a time when war will lurk around the corner, and we must be prepared for anything; that's why sergeants have platoons assigned to them, so that they may prepare themselves in case a superior falls in battle. They have more leeway than their underlings, but are still low on the command chain; they can use their Quirks without supervision, but they still require permission from a superior" The more Alex explained it to us, the more it seemed as if he was preparing an army for the future. This seemed to concern my mother greatly, I could tell.

"B-bu-but-but what does that mean? Are we bordering on war or something?" She asked worriedly, then she hugged me to her form, showing just how big her concern was. Alex did not respond for a while, his face turning serious, but then, he uttered the words that, while I didn't understand them now, I would in the future.

**_"No kingdom that is made by the man lasts forever"_**

That response puzzled me, but my mom seemed to understand, and nodded somberly. With that said, Alex then continued walking, with us following in tow; we remained quiet, his words still ringing through my head. _'No kingdom that is made by the man lasts forever', _what does he mean by that? I was brought back to reality when my mom nudged me, and then I realized that I had zoned out in my thoughts; we were currently in front of an elevator, which was well hidden so that nobody except those who knew about it could use it. He then pressed a button, meaning that he called the elevator, and it didn't take long before it got here. When it opened, it showed that it was circular in shape, almost like a cylinder, and it seemed to be wide enough to carry around 20 people; the three of us got in, and I noticed that there was one of those high tech panels that require some things about the user.

He put in a password on the panel, followed by his hand, which then seemed to glow slightly, before it dimmed down, and the panel bleeped with a green light. The elevator suddenly started moving, which surprised me a bit, since he did take a few moments to finish, but I was able to calm down quickly. Then I noticed that the walls of the elevator were actually windows, which showed the entirety of the agency, something that amazed me, due to how beautiful it looked from here.

"Woooow" I gasped once again, as I pressed myself against the window to look more closely; I then heard my mom giggle and Alex chuckle, which made me pout at them as I looked back, and it only had the unfortunate effect of making them laugh a bit harder. Eventually, we went past the agency's roof, which allowed me to see all of the buildings surrounding the skyscraper; I saw the apartment complexes around the agency, some of the labs, barracks, the soldiers trotting around and even the occasional Pro Hero going around. My eyes were as wide as possible, as I took in the scenery and marveled at some of the Quirks I'm seeing, there was even one that spouted wood from his limbs! Then, after a few moments, the elevator stopped. When I turned back, the doors opened, revealing a dark hallway, which slightly scared me.

He silently stepped out, prompting my mom and I to follow him, and as we stepped out, the elevator's doors closed, completely leaving the hallway in darkness; suddenly, the hallway became illuminated by the lights on the ceiling, scaring me because of the sudden light. My mom immediately put a hand on my shoulder, which calmed me down pretty quickly. Alex didn't say anything, and he just kept walking; we followed him, without even saying a single word, which made things a little bit awkward, but there was nothing to say. As we kept walking, the hall became less illuminated, then it reached the point that it was completely dark, until he brought his finger up, where a ball of light was formed; I marveled at the ball, is that perhaps his Quirk? Well, I can see why it would be the least expected Quirk, but I still wonder, which are its capabilities? After a while, he undid the ball, and then I noticed that we had the end of the hall, which showed two closed doors in front of us, with a bit of light coming through the cracks. This confused me, greatly.

"E-excuse me, Alex-san, but where are we, exactly?" I asked him, and then he turned to look at me.

"... The place that we're about to enter, Izuku, is a place that I have secretly built, a place that nobody but a selected few know about..." He trailed off, as he then stepped forward.

"I built this place, so that those who would enter here, would leave differently; before, they entered as runts that only sought popularity, but afterwards, they leave, as true Heroes. This place, is the reason why my agency almost seems to emerge from the mountain" He said, as he then pushed the doors open, momentarily blinding us as my mom and I had to cover our eyes because of the sudden brightness, and when our eyes got used to it, we were shocked.

For, right in front of us, there was a very big stadium, about 1 kilometer wide, with a capacity of what I can only speculate to be _120__.000 seats, _it was covered by the mountains, which were only _slightly _taller than the highest point of the stadium, and filled with dozens of giant screens. Right at the bottom of the stadium, is what appears to be an arena field, it was completely white, with nothing worth noting with the exception of it being around 700 meters wide_, _almost taking all of the stadium's width. Alex the guided us to an elevator near us, which didn't take long to arrive, and we took it. It took a while for us to get down, due to the amount of floors that it had, but once the elevator stopped, it opened, revealing the arena field, and it looked even _bigger _than it was above. As we stepped out of the elevator, Alex turned to look at us with a smirk, as he then motioned to the stadium.

"Izuku, Inko, I would like to welcome you..." He trailed off, but then, his irises seemed as if they started to glow.

**_"... To 'The Crucible'..."_**

* * *

I was baffled, to think that there was such a massive building _within _the mountains, and _nobody_ ever noticed it! Suddenly, the ground started shaking, as parts of the arena seemed to move down like platforms; when they came back, it revealed many exercising machines, training dummies, and there were _even robots. _Some parts of the arena had turned into something else, into some pools, some obstacle courses, even a shooting range. Alex smirked at our expressions.

"I designed **_'The Crucible' _**with the intention of creating some of the most grueling training methods that give out the best of results, there are many areas that you must master, Izuku, in order to be a Hero as a Quirkless, and the training that I will give you will make sure you unlock the potential that you possess; that goes to you too, Inko, I want you to be able to protect yourself if necessary, and for that you need to be in tip top shape" He told us, and my eyes widened. All of this is part of my training?! Even my mom's eyes widened at his explanation. After a few moments, she sighed under her breath, before she nodded. Alex beamed at her response.

"Excellent! Now, for that, we must build a training regime" He told us, just as he pulled out a small disk from his jacket _(at this point I just won't question it); _then, he pressed the disk, which revealed a Head's Up Display (HUD) with many pictures and numbers. "So, here's what we're gonna do: Due to your age and build, I think that the current exercises would be too grueling for you; so for the next 6 months, we'll do as your mom said, which is each 2 days, and if your progress is steady, then we'll switch it to everyday, with Saturdays and Sundays being your day off. Now, you will have to pick exactly what you want to learn from now on, the types of fighting that you want to master, any kind of weapon to accompany it, that kind of stuff; oh, and a set of light exercises to warm up your body before and after training, because if you don't, then it'll hurt like a dog the next day" 'Like a dog'? What did that even mean? Apparently, my mom knew, and it was not pretty, otherwise, why would my mom glare at him so intensely?

Either way, as I approached the disk, I saw the multiple icons, some were of people doing strange poses, with some even having more than one person; then there were some strange knives, some were too long, others too short, some too curvy, others were like a ruler an- _was that a giant knife with a broomstick?! _Then we moved onto some strange black colored things, I don't know how to describe it, with the easiest one being a black L placed horizontally, and that's it. I then started picking the ones I liked, and even some weapons, and as I gave it back to Alex, he hummed.

"Hmmm, most of these styles are based on speed and precision, with some offensive counter moves as well as a conservative defense; while with the weapons, it seems that most are mid to close range, with even some of them being meant for assassinations; so like me, you opt for a Blitzkrieg type of style" He analyzed, and my eyes widened in fear at the mention of 'assassination'; my mom seemed shocked by this information.

"'Assassination'?! Are you trying to turn him into a killer?!" She yelled at him, but surprisingly, he glared at her, and that feeling from before came back, making me shiver in fright.

"If you would just let me finish, then I would've explained it; when I said 'assassination' I meant their original purpose, not that he must become an assassin himself; those weapons were created to be silent, swift and smooth, its main priority is that whoever is its target won't feel a thing until it's too late, they're also great for attacking someone's weaknesses, those are some of the hardest weapons to master, heck, they're some of the hardest weapons to even _learn_. Add up the fighting styles that he's picked, and he basically can't be touched by anyone, unless he was facing somebody with a _much _better reaction time, more speed or an Area of Effect type of Quirk; all of which are absolutely dangerous because the downside of favoring speed is that you don't develop your own endurance and pain tolerance. That was the first mistake that many make and that I corrected when I started training" He explained to us, which made sense.

Fiery Rampage was known for being the fastest Hero in Japan, perhaps even the world, and as I've watched the videos when he fought against villains, many of the villains that were ignorant thought that he's not physically strong, even though he always finishes off with his trademark **_'Ikkotsu'_** and they all paid the price.

"So, how do I begin?" I asked, surprising my mother.

"Izuku?! Ar-are you s-s-sure about this?" She asked me with a bit of a stutter, and I nodded.

"I am, mom; I know that, as a Quirkless, I can't do anything that would actually be comparable to anyone with a Quirk, and that I must work _thrice_ as hard if I want to be a Hero. I want to do this, mom, I _need_ todo this" I replied determinedly. My mom remained quiet, before she sighed.

"Very well. So, how will we do this?" She complied, looking at Alex intently; his eyes then fell on me, which unnerved me a little bit, even though I'm somewhat familiar with it.

It's such a piercing gaze.

"Well, to start off, I must explain to you a few things that I haven't mentioned..." He told us, which raised some red flags at that; what could it be that he hasn't mentioned? Mom seemed to think the same way, because her hair started fluttering lightly, though if Alex was unaware or he just doesn't care, then he's not showing it. "The method that I had once mentioned, is a method that under no circumstance you're to reveal it to someone else; there are certain things that humans are unaware of, and it's best if it stays that way, because nowadays, if that kind of knowledge were to be discovered, then it would bring everlasting chaos to the world..." He said ominously, when a sudden pressure fell on my shoulders; I gasped, falling onto my knees, and even my mom's eyes widened as she had to put in a bit of effort to stand. When I tried to look at him, I immediately noticed that his eyes seemed dull for a second, but as soon as it came, it faded, allowing me to breathe as I gasped like a tired dog after playing for so long.

His eyes then turned back to normal _(well, as normal as red matte pupiless eyes can be), _which were now filled with slight regret, and sighed. "... Sorry about that, it just reminded me of a few things..." He trailed off, not saying anything else; that's when it was hinted that he wouldn't say a thing about it, so my mom and I nodded reluctantly. He nodded in response. "Well then, the method that I mentioned before, is actually a Seal which absorbs the Natural Energy in the air to fuel itself, so it can only be deactivated by the caster and the user of it if the caster allows it **_(8)_**; what the seal does is that it increases the gravitational pull on the one whom the seal is applied, making them feel heavier and slower. Another feature is that it also restrains the movement of the user, making them strain even more to move; the gravitational element of the seal allows the user to increase the strength of their muscles, as well as their endurance, while the movement restraint element allows the user to keep their muscles slim, which is an absolute must if you want a speed based style, and it also increases one's stamina; the goal is that you get stronger without having the body of a brick wall -since the sheer muscle weight slows you down- and this is the best method" He explained, and there was silence, since I was shocked that something like that existed; just how much is there to the world that we don't know? My mom had the same idea and was currently trying to cope with it.

'How', you may ask? Well...

"Bubu-bu-bubut how? There's no way that something like Seals or anything of the mystical sort exist, I mean, it is said in some conspiracy forums that Quirks were the result of a magical experimentation, and in some religions it was said to be some sort of gift of the godsbutscientists_haveneverconfirmedmuttermutter-" _Yeah, through muttering, I did get that from her. Alex and I just watched her mutter and mutter, which made me a bit uncomfortable. _'Is this how the others feel when I mutter?' _I thought to myself, and I blushed when Alex nodded while looking at me, with his eyes having a glint of mirth, showing that I muttered that as well.

We were snapped out of it by his chuckle, which made us blush in embarrassment, as he shook his head. "You really are mother and son" He sighed, before he pulled out a bottle of ink and a brush from his jacket _(I have the feeling that this is going to be a thing from now on)_, and held it in his hands, confusing us.

"Etto, why do you have an ink bottle and a brush?" My mom questioned him.

"Well, the reason I have this is because the Seal must be applied directly to the skin, so if you may, I will need you to undress, Izuku" He told us. That made me squeak in embarrassment while mom just gaped at him. He sighed as he then continued. "The reason why I need you to undress is because the Seal interacts with your nerves Izuku, and for that, the array must cover at least a big part of you; don't worry, the seals will only show up if you will it to. Now, shall we start it?" He asked, and I nodded.

Slowly, I took off my clothes, leaving me only in my underwear; I was going to take it off, but thankfully mom stopped me from doing that and Alex told me that it was not necessary. I was now laying over a mat on the floor that he put in, where my mom was kneeling beside me while holding my hand, as if to assure me that she was here to protect me, that thought made me smile; meanwhile, Alex was now dipping the brush with ink, which briefly glowed blue, before it came back to normal. He then knelt beside me, right in front of mom, before he spoke. "Before we start, Izuku, I would like to tell you that this process is very dangerous, any twitch could ruin the whole array, and the results won't be pretty; so, while it may feel uncomfortable, I want you to stay still" He told me, making me gulp at the warning, but my mom tightened her grip on my hand, just slightly, as if to show that she's here, which made me calm down.

With that said, he then started brushing; I had to use all of my willpower in order to hold in my shiver, the ink was cold, and the brush tickled my skin, it was as if a cat just licked ice cream and was now licking you all over. It felt like hours, trying not to shiver as the brush tickled my skin and the cold ink covered it in tribal designs, and when I had to turn around so that he would apply it on my back, I had to hold in my giggles as the brush neared my spine, since it was a ticklish spot; eventually, it was done, as Alex then put in the ink bottle and the brush back in his jacket. I immediately shivered as the uncomfortable feeling faded, and I let out a sigh of relief.

"So, what now, Alex-san?" I questioned him, though all I got was a smirk from him, which unnerved me a little.

"Well, first off, since I'll be your mentor from now on, call me Sensei" He told me as he smirked, and I nodded; he then continued. "And now, all that's left is to activate it" He said, then he did a strange sign his with hands.

Next thing I know, I'm on the floor, my body suddenly feeling a lot heavier than it used to be; I gasped, as the air left my lungs in my surprise, and with the strain it was difficult to breathe. I tried to move, but my body wouldn't budge, for not only was I struggling to get up because of the weight, but because I also felt as if I was in the water trying to swim. I slowly, but steadily, managed to get up, and by the time I was standing, I was sweaty all over and gasping like a tired dog. Alex smiled as I got up.

"Excellent. Now, we will do some movements to get you a bit more used to the strain, and then we'll start with the exercises; as for you, Inko, you'll be helping me teach Izuku how to stretch correctly, sounds good?" He asked, which we nodded in response.

And so, my next few years of Hell, have begun.

* * *

**_Six Months Later..._**

"Alright! That's enough!" I heard, making me sigh in relief as I promptly fell to the floor, gasping and sweating all over. I heard the sound of footsteps, which got louder and louder, until I saw my mom standing in front of me with a water bottle in hand; I did not hesitate to take it and chugged it down in a few seconds, relishing in the cool feeling of the water refreshing my body. When I had enough, the bottle was empty and I was still gasping as I tried to control my breathing. As I calmed down, I looked at mom.

Ever since we started training, my mom noticeably lost weight, now she had what Sensei called a 'Hourglass figure', but I could now tell that she was building some muscle as well, further adding to her beauty; whereas I lost a bit of 'baby fat'- as Sensei called it-, I managed to grow a few inches, leaving me at 4'2", a tad taller than the average 7 year old and my body was a bit more lean, showing some budding muscles as well, which included the now yellow colored seal on my chest.

The reason the seal is yellow is because of the 'Tier System' that Sensei implemented; basically, the seal has what is known as 'Thresholds', or requirements for a certain effect to be triggered, and each threshold is classed by its color. The first threshold is 'White', which is the color I started, right now my current threshold is 'Yellow', which increases the gravity and overall resistance of the seal; the next threshold would be 'Orange', followed by 'Green', 'Blue', 'Purple', 'Red', 'Brown' and 'Black'. Sensei had told me that once I go past the 'Black' threshold, then it would become prismatic, representing a limitless threshold.

Alex then approached us, he was wearing just a black tank top with red trimmings that clung to his chiseled torso, showing his hard muscles; he may not be as bulky as All Might and Endeavor, but those muscles don't lie. He smiled as he was just about two feet in front of us. "Excellent performance, you two; it seems that your body is growing used to the pressure faster than I had expected, Izuku, while you are catching up at extraordinary speeds Inko; it won't be long before you reach your peak again" He complimented us, which made me smile as I felt the bubbling feeling of satisfaction growing in my chest. Mom smiled as well, her hand resting on my sweaty shoulder.

"Th-thanks, Sensei" I barely stuttered, still panting a little; I tried to get up, but then pain assaulted my body, making me release a groan because of it. Slowly, I managed, though my body was protesting loudly against the motion and wordlessly, I started stretching, with mom doing the same.

Sensei always said that, even if it hurts, it's necessary for one to stretch after exercising for so long, it helps prevent knots from forming on the body; after we stretched, I was now feeling better, hurt, but better, just as Alex spoke.

"Alright then, now you two go hit the shower, I'll wait for you here" He told us, which we responded with a nod each and we left.

Most kids my age don't like to shower with their mothers anymore because '_they're old enough', _but for me, who's aching to the bone, it is actually quite a blessing; I felt the water hitting my skin, which felt absolutely heavenly and I sighed in relief, as well as mom. She stopped the shower and then we sat down on the tub _(Sensei said that the locker showers could also work as a Hot Spring), _where mom would scrub my body with the sponge, making me sigh as I closed my eyes and leaned in into her chest; as she scrubbed, I felt a weird sensation growing in my chest, almost as if someone was pressing on it. I opened my eyes, trying to figure out what was happening, and when I turned to look at mom, the pressure increased slightly; it made me feel a bit uncomfortable, and mom seemed to notice.

"Izu, are you okay?" She asked me as she stopped scrubbing, which made me realize that I was quivering a little bit, though I shook my head.

"It's nothing, ma, it's just that my body hurts a bit because of training" I told her, shrugging off the feeling as she then took the bucket filled with water and rinsed me; afterwards, she cleaned herself and now we were both drying ourselves with our towels, then we both went back to the field, where we found Sensei doing something on some holographic screens. He perked up when he saw us coming to him and waved away the screens.

"Good to see you're back, while you were showering, I decided to make a few plans and schedules for the future, since the 6 month trial period has ended and both of you have shown a great deal of progress" He said, quickly catching my attention as I then focused on the screens, which he quickly brought up again.

And promptly snorted as I saw the title.

**_"The American Dream Plan: Super Potency Edition"_**

_5:00/5:25 - Wake Up/Morning Ritual_

_5:30/5:50 - Breakfast_

_5:50/6:00 - Stretches_

_6:00/7:00 - Morning Work Out_

_7:00/7:25 - Stretches_

_7:30/12:30 - School_

_13:00/13:55 - Lunch_

_14:00/14:30 - Stretches_

_14:30/15:30 - Muscle Training_

_15:45/16:45 - Combat Training_

_17:00/18:00 - Obstacle Course_

_18:15/19:15 - Weapons Training_

_19:15/19:30 - Stretches_

_20:00 - Dinner_

_20:30/21:45 - Homework_

_21:45/22:00 - Stretches (as well as a warm cup of milk__)_

_22:00 - Sleep__, just like a baby **(9)**_

* * *

**_"Diet"_**

_Breakfast:_

_Bacon, Eggs, Cereal, Milk, Juice, a Fruit (can be of your preference)_

_Lunch:_

_Rice, Beans, Salad, White Meat, Red Meat (if you're eating junk food, then at least balance it out with a salad [can be vegetable or fruit])_

* * *

**_"Academic Plan"_**

_Monday: Language_

_Tuesday: Overall History_

_Wednesday: Science_

_Thursday: Math_

_Friday: Quirk Strategy_

_Saturday: Mixed_

* * *

_Sundays Holidays: Day Off_

"-And that would be it. What do you think, Inko?" He asked mom, earning a smile from her.

"This is excellent, Alex! You even planned his sleeping schedule" She agreed with some amazement, which made him let out a small sheepish chuckle.

"Well, if Izuku is to go through that training plan then it would only be detrimental if he were to sleep too late; this could stunt his growth as well as his own performance, which is another reason as to why I also included a diet in it. Sure, you can eat some junk food once in a while, but do make sure to balance it out with something equally healthy, okay?" He admitted, and we both nodded, seeing the logic behind it.

With that said, our training was over and as always, Sensei offered to bring us home, something that we always accepted; on our way home, however, I felt that same pressure that I previously felt in the bathroom, only it was more oppressing, and when I turned to look for the source, it got stronger when I turned to look at Sensei behind the wheel.

Regardless, after a while, the pressure dwindled, which confused me, just what is happening to me? Afterwards, we got home, mom invited Alex to stay for dinner, as always, but this time he refused, saying that he needs to do a few things in his agency that were pending; of course, this made my mom get a bit upset, but she seemed to understand, so she didn't mind much.

Overall, dinner was fairly normal, after that I helped mom clean up the dishes _(even though I was still a midget)_, took a shower, did some stretches, drank a warm cup of milk, I gave my mom a goodnight kiss and finally, I was laying in my bed.

What I didn't know, was that tomorrow, I would unknowingly open a can of worms that the world wasn't ready to open.

* * *

Once again, it was a pretty normal day in school, kids mocking me, whispering things between each other, at this point I didn't even care; they can say whatever they want, it won't matter in the end.

Today, Sensei decided to give me the rest of the week off so that I could prepare myself for the sudden shift of schedule, which I took in stride; right now I was strolling through the Takodana National Park **_(10)_** which, because of my training, I could deal with any civilian adult, which reassured mom that I would be safe out there; so if I go out, I'm good, as long as I make it back home the same day.

However, as I was walking through the park, I heard a few noises from behind some trees, which made me curious to see what was it; I went through some bushes, and the closer I got, the more I could tell that the noises were in fact the sound of flesh hitting flesh, a few sobs and whimpers, which made me reach in a bit more carefully. When I finally got out of the bushes, what I saw caused something to stir within me.

In front of me, was one of my classmates and one of Katsuki's cronies, the one with the **_[Rock Fist]_** Quirk- Sakito, if I remember correctly- beating up a small girl; she couldn't be older than me, standing at 3'6", her fair skin was marred with bruises and a few cuts, she was wearing a lilac sundress, which was lightly torn and bloody _(probably because of the rocks' edges), _she had dark purple hair styled in a bob cut, with amethyst colored irises, with her eyes dripping with tears.

Sakito was kicking the girl, who was trying to curl into a ball, whimpering with each hit as he kept insulting her. "And you think that you can become a Hero? With an useless Quirk like that? What can you do, aside from just changing how your hair looks? That Quirk is not one befitting of a Hero, unlike me, who can bash villains left and right with my fists and stop crime! Hah!" He mocked her, making the girl let out more tears from her eyes as she had to endure the verbal abuse.

I, for one, would not stand by and let him do as he pleases; besides, there was no one but them and me in this area, so, as Sensei says: When surrounded, make sure that people are on your side, never throw the first punch; but when alone, anything goes.

So, I silently approached the two while making sure that the girl wouldn't see me and give me away; by the time I was behind him, I decided to announce my presence.

"If so, then why don't you just bash your own face, Sakito-san?" I said aloud, surprising the two of them as they turned to look at me, but the moment my eyes met his, I lashed out with my fist hitting his cheek; perhaps I hit him too hard, because the punch actually sent him about 3 or 4 feet away from the girl and me.

She just stared bewildered at me, though I couldn't pay attention to her, not yet, not when Sakito was still a danger; said kid then got up, his cheek reddening as he was trying to hold back the tears of pain. "You-you- you dare, Deku?! You dare to lay your useless hands on me?! Me?!" He sputtered indignantly, though I did not care one bit.

"You dare bully another girl, Sakito-san? What has she done to warrant such a beating?" I retorted, but he only scoffed.

"That _extra_ just said that she wants to become a Hero! How will she do that, when all that shrimp can do is change how her hair looks and make it smell nice? That's not a Hero's Quirk, at best, she would only be a Sidekick!" He exclaimed, as if it was a legitimate reason.

I beg to differ. While I would love to learn more about her Quirk and its possibilities, now's not the time to do that; so instead, I stood in front of the girl, covering her from view.

"Well, that's a stupid reason to do that, therefore, it makes you stupid" Yeah, I trash talked him; it was one of the things that Sensei taught me, though that was usually in snippets, but the reason to trash talk was actually very solid.

_"People will always get triggered when bad mouthed, for their pride won't accept being belittled; with villains, this is even more apparent, so for them, I just say 'go full on hillbilly on 'em pardner'"_

And it worked.

"Grrrrhh, I'll show your useless ass stupid!" He shouted as he charged at me, his fists curling up as they were being encased in stone and swinging wildly.

I merely stepped aside, watching as he stumbled, then I just punched him in the back, which made him fall face first into the floor with a painful thud; he groaned, then he got up once more as he charged at me again, but this time I decided to block the swings, which then I retaliated with a punch of my own, sending him away once more. I stood ready, watching as he groaned on the floor, but when I saw that he wasn't getting up, I decided to check on the girl, who was watching with an awestruck expression on her face.

As I approached her, she kept staring at me, her eyes held a glint of relief and awe; when I was standing right in front of her, I knelt down, staring into her eyes while doing so.

"Hey, are you okay?" I gently asked, which made her look down a bit bashfully, but she nodded; I let out a relieved sigh, as I then continued. "Can you get up?" I asked her, this time she took a bit longer to respond, but she did with a reluctant nod. "Alright, take my hand and I'll help you" I told her as I stood up, holding my hand out to her.

For a second, she stared at my hand, but eventually she took it gingerly, and I helped her get up; when she was fully standing, I smiled at her.

"So, what's your name? Mine's Midoriya Izuku" I introduced myself to her, smiling brightly as I did so; she looked at me, then, she replied.

"... Minoru Minerva" She told me, her voice meek and low, not unlike my own about 7 months ago; I nodded with a grin.

"Well, nice to meet you, Minoru-chan; now, if any other kid bullies you, just tell me so and I'll come to save you!" I promised her, as I helped her walk.

She seemed surprised, for her eyes widened, until she smiled at me. "... Likewise, Midoriya-kun" She muttered, though I could hear her perfectly.

Maybe, just maybe, I just made a friend.

However, the moment was ruined when Sakito's voice rang out. "You damn Quirkless trash! Just you wait, I'm gonna tell you on Bakugou, and she won't be pleased that her little punching bag is trying to fight back! Then we'll teach you a lesson that you will never forget, to the point that your own mother will finally see how much of a waste of space you are!" ... I froze.

Minerva gasped beside me, as she was shocked by the words that came out of his mouth, while I felt the same pressure from yesterday return with a vengeance. "... What did you say?..." I asked slowly, as I turned around to look at him, whereas I curled my hand into a fist tightly, slightly shaking it as his words made me feel angry.

He, however, kept going. "That's right! You're just a disappointment, a Quirkless nobody that will amount to nothing in life! You'll never be a Hero, you'll not even be a Sidekick! You will just stay beneath us, even beneath _her_, like the mistake that you are and that your mother regrets spawning!" He kept belittling me, even pointing at Minerva when he said 'her'. I did not care for that, but what I cared for, was that he mentioned my mother.

To this day, I can still remember mom, crying in her sleep, muttering apologies to no end; whenever she thought I wasn't looking, I could see her staring at me with guilt, guilt that she could not give me a Quirk when it wasn't her fault; how she just kept apologizing to me during the moment I needed her the most.

In all of them, she was crying.

_Crying because of **me.**_

At that point, the pressure was unbearable, but in my rage, I was unknowingly channeling it to my arms, or more specifically, my right hand.

Having enough, I rushed at him, shocking them with my speed, and as I grasped his face, black colored sparks of lightning with red outlines emerged from it, then Sakito started screaming. His screams of pain echoed through the clearing as I held a tight grasp on his face, with him trying to make me take my hand off of him, but to no avail.

Eventually, something made me let go of him, which I did, but as I let go of him I was overcome with a sudden wave of exhaustion that nearly made me fall to my knees, I also suddenly felt bloated, as if I had two servings of mom's Katsudon; Sakito, however, he was panting on the floor, holding his face in his hands as his eyes were leaking tears through the pain. When he looked at me, he snarled, then he got up.

"Now you're getting it!" He shouted, curling his hands into fists as he prepared to bring forth his Quirk... but to no avail. "Eh?" He looked at his hands, curling and uncurling them as he tried to bring forth the stones from his Quirk, but nothing came.

With each second that passed, he grew more desperate, as he curled and uncurled his hands faster and faster; when nothing worked, he held his head in his hands, eyes wide with despair. "My Quirk! Why can't I activate my Quirk?!" He yelled out, but when his eyes fell upon me once more, he became livid. "This is somehow your fault!" He yelled, and with another shout, he charged at me.

I grew tired of this, so I just curled my hand into a fist, ready to finish him off; however, when I felt my hand being prickled by something, I looked at it, and was surprised when I saw my fist being encased in rocks, but by instinct, I lashed out, hitting Sakito in the stomach; it was so strong that I even felt something crack, as he vomited _blood_. Then, he was sent flying up to the other side of the clearing, his body landing with a painful thud.

There was a moment of silence, for Sakito was thoroughly unconscious, whereas I was staring at my trembling hands, curling and uncurling them, watching as rocks emerged from my skin, which tickled a bit. Then, fear settled within me. As I stared at his unconscious body, I remembered that Sensei gave me his number in case of an emergency. Quickly, I took my phone and dialed him up. The phone rang a few times, but then I heard Sensei pick up.

_"Izuku? Is that you? Why did you ca-" _He said, but I abruptly cut him off as I saw Sakito groan unconsciously.

"Sensei! There's no time, come to the park, quick! There are two others with me and they're hurt!" I yelled, which silenced him completely.

It was tense for a few seconds, but when I heard a noise of static near me, I looked at where it originated from and saw that Sensei was there, wearing his civilian clothes, although his face was stony; it was clear that he was behaving as Fiery Rampage right now.

"Where are they?" He briefly asked, then I pointed at Minoru and Sakito, which seemed to spark some confusion in him. Wordlessly, he walked towards Sakito and put a hand on his shoulder, as if he was trying to comfort him; but suddenly, Sakito's breathing _(which was ragged beforehand) _started calming down and Sensei frowned a little bit, though he quickly returned to his stony expression.

Then, he turned to look at my new friend, which made her tremble a bit from the intensity of his gaze; I went towards her to put my hand on her shoulder to reassure her, but as I remembered the events prior to his arrival, I decided against it and I put it down, something that I knew Sensei noticed. He then walked to her, where she started squirming a bit, but he just put his hand on top of her head, which seemed to calm her down a bit.

Then, much to my shock, I saw her bruises and scratches healing up at a fast rate, a rate that could only be matched by those with Regeneration Quirks, could that be Sensei's Quirk? After a few seconds, she was completely healed, and even her clothes were fixed, which immediately made her perk up. Alex gave her a smile as he pat her head.

"Better?" He gently asked her, and she nodded gleefully, but then, his expression became stony once more; however, this time, it was directed at me, and I had to suppress the shiver that threatened to run down my back. "Now, please explain to me what happened" He said, and so I did.

I explained him what exactly had happened here, how I found them, how I beat him, how he insulted me by mentioning my mother and... how I stole his Quirk. Not once, did Sensei speak, instead opting to nod in an affirmative gesture, with Minerva vouching for me; when I was done, Sensei seemed a bit melancholic as he looked at me, then he looked at Minerva, then at Sakito's unconscious form and sighed.

"Well then... this makes things much more complicated... say, Izuku, I want to try something..." He trailed off, and I paid rapt attention to what he would say. "Could you perhaps try to replicate that feeling that you felt?" He asked me.

I, reluctantly nodded as I tried to recall how that pressure felt... after a few moments, I felt it, it was faint, but it was there; I tried to focus as much as I could on it, and then, I attempted to move it to my arms. To my surprise, it actually worked, but what surprised me the most was that black sparks of lightning with red outlines emerged from my palms; Minerva seemed surprised as well, but Sensei only narrowed his eyes.

"Right... now, try to feel for his Quirk" Sensei told me afterwards, and I nodded; when I did, I felt as if there was a small ball within my chest and it moved to my palms; when it reached my hand, the red outlines turned stony gray, Sensei only nodded in satisfaction. "Great, now, put your hand on his forehead, and push that pressure onto him" This time, I was a bit alarmed, and I guess it was obvious, because Sensei just looked at me. "Trust me" I said nothing, though I did nod in agreement.

So, I slowly put my hand on Sakito's forehead, and tried to imagine the pressure in my hand entering him; once again, to my surprise, it worked, and after a while, I could no longer feel the pressure, however, I felt weird, uncomfortable, hungry...

... Hollow.

Sensei only nodded, then he turned to look at Minerva. "Say, what's your name, dear?" He asked her gently, like a caring parent.

Minerva did not hesitate to respond. "Minoru Minerva, oji-san!" Her reply did earn a tick mark from him, though he just smiled.

"My name is Alex, Minoru-chan, and I'm 19" He said a bit tensely, mostly from the spark of irritation, but then he just shook his head and his stony expression returned. "Regardless, you cannot tell anyone else about Izuku's Quirk, got it?" He asked her, to which she just cocked her head to the side, while I flinched.

A Quirk, and just as I got used to being Quirkless too; not only that, but a Quirk that steals other Quirks... though, how can my Quirk steal other Quirks, when my mom's Quirk is her **_[Psychokinesis]_** and dad's is **_[Fire Breath]_**? Sprinkles, how can I even have a Quirk _at all_? Didn't the tests just confirm that I was completely Quirkless?

Minerva was confused, but nevertheless, she nodded. Sensei seemed to appreciate it, because he nodded just once and then he got up. Once he was standing, he made a gesture with his hand, as if he was brushing something off, but, much to my shock, three duplicate versions of himself appeared out of nowhere, in the same direction that he waved at. The doppelgangers said nothing, though they briefly gave Sensei a nod before they vanished.

It was silent, but he then looked at us. "Izuku, can you carry Sakito?" He asked me, which, after considering for a few moments, I nodded affirmatively. "Alright, now, your parents should be aware by now that something happened to the three of you, we'll talk about what happened at the center of the park. Let's go" And with that, Sensei started walking again and I went to follow him, but not before picking up Sakito, as I put him on my back. I huffed a bit from the effort, because Sakito was certainly a tad heavier than I expected, though I did not complain, it was a good work out.

* * *

To make it short, Sensei basically told our parents what happened, sans the part of my Quirk; then, he gathered us all in the park, where Sakito's parents apologized to Minerva's parents and my mom. Fortunately her parents were reasonable and accepted the apology, and I apologized to his parents for knocking him out, they weren't mad at all. Minerva's parents thanked me for protecting their daughter, which honestly embarrassed me a bit, since I wasn't used to getting thanked with the exception of mom and Sensei. With that said, our parents did notice how comfortable Minerva was with me, so they decided to let us play whenever we wanted to.

So, we all left the park, with Sensei, mom and me going back home, when she suddenly turned to look at Sensei. "Now... what else happened?" That sudden question made us look at her, so she decided to continue. "I can tell that something else happened, there were very few times that I've seen Izuku get so mulish, so, I ask again, what... happened?" She pointed out, but then, Sensei narrowed his eyes.

"... Not here..." That was all that he said, but suddenly, he grasped our shoulders, and I felt the familiar pressure of Sensei going off at high speed; it only lasted a second, for we were suddenly right in front of the apartment building that we lived in. It made me shake a bit, and we went in.

So now, we were in the living room, the environment felt thick from the tension in it. After a few moments, mom spoke. "So... what is it that you deemed unfit to mention at the park that you had to bring us here so urgently?" She questioned him, but he just stared at her, and I could feel the familiar pressure rising, this shows just how serious it is.

"... Inko... Izuku, he... he has a Quirk" He hesitated a few times, but he said it in the end.

Mom's eyes were as wide as saucers, especially considering that I did all the tests that could only confirm that I was Quirkless; but, weirdly enough, she let out a sigh as she closed her eyes and opened them again, but this time, they looked... hollow.

"... Is it Hisashi's?" She eventually questioned, and he nodded, which confused me, because, wasn't dad's Quirk **_[Fire Breath]_**? She sighed, then she turned to look at me.

"Izuku?" She asks me, and I look at her attentively. She breathes in, probably preparing herself for what she was about to tell me. "I think it's time that I tell you about your Quirk's nature..." She trailed off, then, she continued.

**_"... It's time for you, to know the truth about your father"_**

* * *

**_(1): _**_The vehicle described is known as the 'GT Racer', a car that belongs to the franchise of EA: Burnout Series._

**_(2):_**_ It is another reference to the Burnout Series, this time in regards to one of its creators: Criterion Games; though the true reference was in the car known as the "Criterion Racer GT"._

**_(3):_**_ It is usually known by drivers that the better the car is, then the smoother it'll feel, to the point that you nearly don't feel the engine rumbling; especially on a highway._

**_(4):_**_ This kind of technology sort of exists, it is the same brand of technology that is used for the Maglev trains to work at high speeds._

**_(5):_**_ A little reference to the fic 'See Other Universes! In A Screen!' by TeenGamer21._

**_(6):_**_ The idea was to follow the Star Wars theme in regards to naming stuff. This reference comes from 'Star Wars: Knights Of The Old Republic', with one of the planets mentioned in said game being called Taris._

**_(7):_**_ In order, that was a 'Sith Soldier', followed by a 'Sith Commando', both being from 'Star Wars: Knights Of The Old Republic' with some minor changes; while the last one is an 'Imperial/Sith Trooper', which belongs to the 'Star Wars: The Old Republic' game._

**_(8):_**_ It's basically a Naruto Gravity Seal fused with a Resistance Seal that is fueled by Nature Chakra. You'll see why it works soon._

**_(9):_**_ OH MY GOD! IS THAT A MOTHERFUCKIN' JOJO REFERENCE?! The answer is yes._

_**(10): **Another Star Wars reference, this time it comes from 'Episode VII: The Force Awakens'._

* * *

**CR: FINALLY! I felt as if I was going to lose my damn mind as I tried to rewrite this!**

**Alex: Agreed, for once you've actually finished a chapter.**

**CR: Shut it! I admit that "Return Of The Blood Lord" was a spur of the moment type of thing, but I've been planning a Bleach fic for a long ass time, I'm actually thankful that I managed to at least start one.**

**Alex: But now the question is, will you continue this?**

**CR: I hope so. With the whole Coronavirus thing going on, I think I can have more time to work in my stories.**

**Alex: Should you be glad about such a thing?**

**CR: No, and I'm not happy about this situation either, I'm just seeing things the way they are, and let's face it, this is a golden opportunity for writers to write in more.**

**Alex: Pray that you won't get flamed for this response.**

**CR: I get flamed either way. So, for those that read this rewrite, please leave a Fave, a Follow and a review if you'd please, this helps me a lot in terms of noticing a few things that I missed.**

**Also, I have made a new Discord Server, here's the link: discord dot gg/4vCAydn so, if you're looking up to have a good time or to just let out the heathen within you, then you're free to do so.**

**_Smell ya' later_**


End file.
